


夜战：60周年纪念版 by praximeter (Zimario)

by LancerCu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Notebooks, Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon-Typical Ciolence, Classic War Memoir, Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Holocaust, Internalized Homophobia, Jewish Character, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Stucky endgame, Unreliable Narrator, War, World War II, Writer Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancerCu/pseuds/LancerCu
Summary: 1947年，詹姆斯·B·巴恩斯军士长[1]的遗作《夜战》首次出版。这本经久不衰的战争回忆录收录了巴恩斯尚存于世的战地日记。时至今日，《夜战》已成为高中课堂和西点军校的必读书目。此次备受期待的六十周年纪念版为您带来了一字未改的原稿内容，辅以史料详实的脚注，全面展现美国队长及咆哮突击队在战争年代的英雄事迹。（美）巴恩斯，詹姆斯·B著.《夜战：咆哮突击队战争回忆录》. 哈罗德·米勒编.GreenLizard译. 六十周年纪念版. 纽约：哈珀科林斯出版集团发行 ，2005





	1. 1943年7月

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314224) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 

> **节选自“二十世纪巨作”《纽约时报》© 2009**   
_《夜战》在二战经典文学作品中的地位也许仅次于安妮·法兰克的《安妮日记》和挨利·维瑟尔的《夜》。这本遗作于1947年由巴恩斯中士的家人整理出版，书中收录了中士尚存于世的战地日记。作为一本经典战争文学作品，此书带领读者身临其境，一窥巴基·巴恩斯、美国队长、咆哮突击队这些二十世纪最伟大的英雄烈士的传奇事迹。_

** 序言 **

当我受邀为《夜战》六十周年纪念版作序时，一时不免心生顾虑。毕竟，每个学生、历史教授、西点军校生甚至总统候选人都曾无数次地评价过这本经久不衰的二战回忆录，我又还能作出什么精妙绝伦的评价呢？ 您瞧，巴恩斯叔叔虽然擅长将想法诉诸笔头，我却未得真传。 

所以为了这寥寥数百字的序言，我坐下来再次翻开《夜战》，第十五遍从头读起。自青年时代起，我就会遥想西西里（还有萨来诺和诺曼底）海滩登陆前夕，巴基是如何下定决心。我试着跳进他的散兵坑，和他的队友分享同一根香烟；我试着理解阿扎诺带给他的恐惧，试着感受他的惊讶——疾病缠身的好友突然脱胎换骨成为美国队长，世事何其难料。每每读至的巴恩斯的英勇壮举（也许有人会将之解读为鲁莽无谋），我都惊叹不已，这些壮举更是为咆哮突击队袭击九头蛇的行动画上了点睛之笔。

除此之外，他毫不动摇的忠诚更令人折服——不仅是对**使命**的忠诚，更是对**朋友**的忠诚。他为好友盖比·琼斯打抱不平使我倍感骄傲，他的内疚和自我怀疑令我心如刀绞，他与西西里美人的露水相逢则让我忍俊不禁。当然，我能从字里行间读出他作为幸存者的愧疚、体会他对战死沙场的恐惧、感受他对家人的挚爱，正是这些情感，支撑着古往今来无数战斗在第一线的将士们。

举世皆知巴基是名英雄，但这份日记告诉我们他也是一个普通人。深爱着友人，失去过战友，辗转于战壕之间。还有些时刻，他被至暗的恐惧侵袭，让人惊叹他何来的力量苦苦支撑。巴恩斯叔叔的朋友同他一样，都是鲜活而勇敢的士兵，都是有人牵挂的灵魂，他们中的很多人也同巴恩斯中士一样魂散天涯。

毫无疑问，巴恩斯参与的是一场必要的正义之战。然而，这本书打开了通往另一个时代的窗口，让我们看到“最伟大的一代”为了我们今天所享受的安全、幸福、自由，牺牲了多少宝贵的生命[2]。 

那一日，枪声终于停止，命运尘埃落定，至今已有六十载。当然，战争仍未停止。我自己就有两个儿子投身行伍。巴基虽然从未想要公开日记，但他无意间通过《夜战》教会了我们一些道理——一些简单的、和人类冲突一样延绵不绝的道理——第一，所有人都是人；第二，身处逆境，当迎难而上；最后也是最重要的一点，只要力所能及，你就要去做正确的事。 

詹姆斯·B·巴恩斯二世  
前美国陆军上校  
© 2005

**第一章** **: 1943年7月**

** 西西里登陆 **

### 7月13日

好了，结束了。我们见识了战争，总归是没死在战场上，登陆行动没有计划中顺利，我至少看到9个人在登陆时溺水身亡，其中有一个人原来是2排的，后来转去了其他连队，和26团一起登陆[3]。操他妈的，这次行动是场灾难。死的是迪克·迈克菲地，他是普罗维登人，这倒霉鬼是个渔夫，不敢相信他竟然淹死了。他是我认识的人中第一个死的，虽然大家都知道早晚要面对这种事，但我发现自己脑子里想不了别的事。他也有两个兄弟，都在太平洋战场海军部队，我不知道他父母的名字，但我想军官会通知家属。我感到恶心。迪克是个好人，虽然我觉得除了这一点我们也不知道更多了，他才19、20岁，我们喊他刮胡子的时候他甚至毛都没长齐。一个挺有趣的小混蛋，惹得教官都喜欢他。我发誓他从没叠过豆腐块[4]，到头来都靠帕克斯帮他收拾得整整齐齐，结果教官有天大清早进来，迪克正整装待发地睡在地上。我到现在也没想明白他那天纯粹是因为人太懒了还是跟人开玩笑结果撞大运了，班克斯中士完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。我不敢相信他死了，他甚至不是被德国佬打死的，只是在错误的时间摔倒了而已。他可怜的母亲。

A连和B连配合16团进攻海滩，德国人的斯图卡轰炸机把我们困在海滩上几个小时[5]，战场上和训练完全不是一回事，这一点我指天发誓。我觉得大部分人都还杀气腾腾的，上战场已经两天了，我们该去睡觉，有些人确实睡了，但我睡不着。战场上，每件事都变得更清晰更可怕了。德国佬从高空一波又一波地投掷炸弹，仿佛默罗在广播中描述的伦敦[6]。我觉得这几英亩的海滩最近几天变成了另一个伦敦，爆炸声搞得大家他妈的什么都听不见，我正背靠停机库的墙坐着，我们全仰仗它才得以喘息片刻。手抖个不停，只有写字的时候才会停止抖动。

哈尔受了重伤，躺在我身边，炮弹碎片击中他的脸和脖子，我从没见过这么多血，往他身上撒的磺胺粉[7]，倒下去就没影了。轰炸声太大，我扯着嗓子喊医生都没人听见，只能给哈尔上吗啡，让沃特斯帮我把他拖走，结果沃特斯也被碎片击中，就只剩我了。沃特斯还好，只被炸伤了腿，已经坐船离开了。

我浑身是血地把哈尔拖到军医面前，搞得对方以为我也被炸了，甚至没听见他问我是不是受伤了，直到他一巴掌扇过来。哈尔出血不是很剧烈，但是脸色惨白，眼睛放空一动不动。我当时僵在原地，确信他是死了，那我刚刚就是拖着一具尸体跑了两百码。但是哈尔能活下来，虽然脸毁容了。

我的衬衣上全是哈尔的血，干透了，还有盐，这让我想到了史蒂夫有钱有闲画水彩时用的那种试色纸，什么都混杂在一起，干了硬了犬牙呲互地掺杂在一起。我的脑子里也差不多是这样。海洋、上下颠簸的DUKW装甲车[8]、船底贝克和叶茨呕吐物的味道把一切的一切都搅拌成了溅落下来的深绿色颜料，还有Shubrick驱逐舰当然还有哈尔的血和那些变成泥巴的沙土以及那些被炸弹炸得面目全非的土地[9]。我也脏透了。没办法淋浴，而我目前受够了海水。脑子里颠三倒四地回放着之前的场景，最后都聚焦到了哈尔。医生说他能活下来。

### 7月16日

又一次梦到了登陆。我越来越觉得作战比想象中更恐怖。我为它带来的恐惧感到震惊，我想所有人直到这一刻才真正体会到什么是恐惧。移动、射击、听从命令，但是整个过程中我觉得自己的脑子好像在尖叫：这不是真的！这怎么可能是真的！我们到达安全的位置，或者至少找到了一些掩护，地下高射炮轰鸣，天上飞机尖啸，你从未听过如此震耳欲聋的声音，这种时候你要鼓起全身的勇气才能爬起来前进，说实话我甚至不确定这算不算勇气。和我想象中的勇气不一样。这一刻我觉得沙土或浮木遮掩下的空间是世界上最安全的地方。下一刻你转头看见某个不认识的家伙被炸得稀碎，连个人形都认不出来，而我得继续前进。迪比特一开始动不了，我们缩在石头旁，安全了还没有片刻，迫击炮就追过来了，我们两人还有尼克斯都僵在原地无法呼吸。但是我们得继续前进，所以我们继续前进。朝其他人吼。我拖着迪比特，两个人都在滴水，我猜打仗就是这样，我一点都没觉得他重，他很快就重新唤起了立足的双脚和立足的勇气。我只想回家，永远远离这一切。除了远处的枪声，周围一片死寂，没人像之前一样说笑嬉闹，我想所有人都在想着同样的事：看在上帝的分上我们到底在这干什么？

### 7月18日

第1排西里、沃格、西恩三人来过。西恩有个朋友是伙夫，搞到了额外的“狗粮”[10]，想拿来换烟。他们来找米勒、弗兰克·卡斯特兰诺和我，弗兰克去喊不抽烟的迪兹，这种场合正需要他。总之，弗兰克回来说：“迪兹，兄弟你别开口，”然后一本正经跟西恩打官腔：“我是一等兵迪兹的律师，仅代表他处理此事，容我向您保证，我的客户有着至关重要的意义。”接着他们开始就香烟和口粮讨价还价。

跟我和迪兹不同，弗兰克读完了高中，但他还算不上大学生。所以我就开口：“你看过几遍《年轻的林肯先生》？” 米勒给了我一肘子：”巴克，你是想说年轻的卡斯特兰诺先生吧！[11]”

反正弗兰克最后说服西恩“欠款待下次补货时结清。”我们可以先一饱口福，等有烟了再给西恩。这时候米勒冒出来一句“抗议，法官阁下！”大家都安静了，他又说，“实际上，我们明天就要行动了，在此之前都得不到补给。”他倒是胳膊肘往外拐。米勒其实跟我们一样馋，但这家伙更喜欢讲笑话不是吗？ 我也爱讲笑话，所以接上话头：“更重要的一点是——技术下士卡斯特兰诺——因为即将到来的行动，迪兹联合银行正处于破产边缘。”迪兹被逗笑了，他说：“我都能看到德国佬挥舞着文件来没收房屋了！” 米勒表情严肃，“孩子，这些文件听上去像不像德国佬的88炮[12]？”西恩答：“我觉得像，中士！” 弗兰克给了迪兹一个不能更嫌弃的眼神：“迪兹你个傻逼，银行是发出没收资产文件的那一方，不是接到文件的那一方！”

### 7月19日

几个人凑在一起，有第一军士长塔里和富林，3排的沃戈，当然还有我、米勒、卡特、格伦。沃戈才开完会（无外乎是“五个蠢货感染性病倒下了，告诉你的人记得戴套”），沃戈开了一瓶不知道从哪翻出来的苦艾酒，问我们要不要来一口。

大家聊开了，富林说他听见几个新兵在互相怂恿对方询问自己脸上伤疤的由来。你瞧，富林侧脸有道疤，像是把智利这个国家从地图上抠下来原样贴到他脸上去了，他看起来仿佛是个意大利黑手党。所以富林的朋友一等兵罗赛迪四处造谣，说富林脸上的疤是杀人入狱的时候弄的。“但是罗赛迪！” 他们一脸惊恐地问，“罪犯不能参军！” 罗赛迪说：“你该庆幸山姆大叔支使他把枪口对着德国佬了！” 说完就当着这些人的面大笑起来。这种玩笑都能中招，这些人不是太蠢就是太年轻，他们无论如何都不应该成为步兵上前线，上帝啊。

说回正题，卡特问到：“那你的疤是怎么回事，亚瑟？”

这条可怜虫大叹一口气，“你们别大嘴巴说出去啊，我一出生就被遗弃了。”

米勒可不会让他这么混过去，“这个我们都知道，富林，然后你脸上的疤到底是怎么来的？”

等我们笑完，搞清楚富林的疤不是斗殴斗出来的，大家开始聊自己干过的最大的架。哎！这我可有得说！米勒走过来说，巴克你打过拳是不是？

“是的，但是我打过的最狠的架可不是在擂台上，”提起这些事情让我想家，但参军前我根本没机会聊这个话题，因为所有人都早就知道了！

我的朋友史蒂夫是个好战分子，我说起来，还叫卡斯特兰诺把普林斯基抓过来，普林斯基可能比史蒂夫重上三十磅左右，但是他们身高差不多。“我有这么个朋友，叫史蒂夫，是块硬骨头，就是那种受到别人挑衅一定会跟人打起来的家伙，他跟普林斯基差不多高，但瘦得像根扫帚似的。有天我和史蒂夫去哈伦区的爵士乐酒吧玩，史蒂夫不怎么喜欢爵士乐，但他人好，是你能奢望到的最好的那种朋友，总之我们就去了爵士乐酒吧，后来太晚了我们得回家，再晚点就得走回布鲁克林了[13]。” 当然在场只有卡斯特兰诺是纽约人，所以大家对这句话反应不大。

反正，我们不在自己熟悉的街区，我们正往轻轨那走，撞上了几个像是直接从《猎艳杀手》这种犯罪片里走出来的人[14]，他们也有自知之明。我不知道发生了什么，走着走着Steve笑了几声，结果就惹到了两个大块头，“嘿，混蛋(Punk)，你笑什么？”

如果史蒂夫有什么痛恨的东西的话，那就是被人喊”混蛋(Punk)”。他马上停下来，我心想_完了，你可得忍住_！这傻子一张口，又损又毒：“我看有个活体笑话在街上溜达。”他在这一带是生面孔，对方听得清清楚楚。那两人中有一个大高个子，好家伙比我还壮，他问：“所以呢？ 什么笑话？ 不跟我们讲讲？” 这人都在给我们台阶下了！

好吧我试着介入，_好了伙计我们走吧车来了。_我不知道Steve是不是还在为酒吧被人放鸽子的事生气，他站直了身体，上下打量这两个人，“我是想跟你讲讲，但是车要来了，一个笑话我不解释三遍。”酷毙了。对方花了15秒才搞清楚自己受到了侮辱（所以史蒂夫说不定是对的），接着就是乱拳飞舞。好吧，史蒂夫矮归矮拳头可不软，我就更不是什么软柿子了（卡斯特兰诺哼了一声，我们之前干了一架——这货还在气我没告诉他自己这么能打——不过，要是让这货把风头全抢了，以后我要拿什么跟人吹牛？）。总之，我们惹上了点小麻烦，哨子声响起，条子跑来，我刚好看见车来了，赶紧在人群散去的当口把史蒂夫拽上车跑了。你看，我俩的鼻子和指关节都破了，断了根肋骨，史蒂夫还被打掉了一颗牙。归根结底是因为史蒂夫肺不好，那两人把他的咳嗽声听成了笑声，而这头犟驴就是不肯好好解释。

不知道怎么回事，从六月份开始我连一封史蒂夫的信都没收到。当然，邮件往来特别慢，我们有四周连邮件的影子都没看见，但是聊起家乡的事情让人想家想到发疯。我们现在离家万里。

### 7月23日

这个小镇叫什么来着，我不知道。但是2营大部分人撤退了，从非洲那会儿算起，今天我们终于好好吃上了一顿热乎饭，甚至不是A级口粮，而是当地的食物。面包，意面，16排有两个田纳西来的家伙他妈的居然宰了一头牛。村里栅栏全拆了，他们发现这头牛正在四处瞎晃，挂着牌子但是附近哪还有平民。上帝啊，我在霍华德堡看到的牛够多了，但那时至少没谁磨刀霍霍见牛就要宰。总之，他们知道自己在干什么，十小时后我们就有了新鲜的牛肉和牛排，3排的库兰斯基少尉在屋子里找到了一台机器，忙着捣鼓说是能做汉堡。我不想了解细节。肉就应该用棕纸包着从肉铺里买回来，感谢上帝我没生在田纳西，而是作为一个文明人出生在布鲁克林。如果他们做了汉堡，我至少要吃五个，先前比飞镖的时候有些新兵拿他们的份额和我打赌，米勒和格伦帮我坑了他们一把。

### 7月24日

那台机器真的能做汉堡，哪怕面包品种不对也没有芝士片，但是真他妈好吃。我分了两个给3排的派克中士，部队还在非洲的时候他给我介绍了一位“烈焰红唇美人玛丽”。要是哪个兄弟帮你和姑娘牵线搭桥，这个妞还刚好愿意给你口上一发，那这位兄弟绝对值得一份汉堡作为答谢。他说我还欠他一顿酒，我完全无法反驳。也许我也能在这找到一位“烈焰红唇玛利亚”介绍给可怜的派克。

### 7月27日

当我们穿过“占领中”的各个小镇，大家都觉得现实和自己登陆欧洲前的猜想完全不一样。我猜也许是因为我们在非洲看了一些新闻通报，当时以为一切会像新闻通报里那样。当然这里和想象中一样炎热，一样到处都是灰尘。可是这里房屋的是用洁白的石砖垒起来的，道路上铺着鹅卵石，它们脆弱得经不起我军吉普车的摧残，而我从没在照片之外的地方见过这样的场景（路真的很窄，厄尔负责开车，他好说歹说保证自己能行——这破车卡住了——白色的陆军星标彻底刮花了，司机都快急哭了，想想军需官会说什么——我看到整个车都在冒烟）。

哈利觉得别扭，那么多屋子空着，要么就锁着。我也这么想，一个空无人烟的小镇怎么看都别扭。我猜平民们知道西西里会成为战场，所以都离开了，总之我们碰上的意大利人都不怎么支持希特勒或墨索里尼，但他们和一群美国大兵又有什么好说的呢？ 但是那些妞真是——！！！

### 7月31日

今天米勒小队的二等兵瑞维拉腿部被破片击中，但是哈利说医生说他能活下来。

* * *

**章节注释（译者注打星号表示，其余皆为原作者注）：**

[1]*二战期间，美军陆军的士官编制里共有五个军衔含有“中士Sergeant”一词，级别由低到高分别是中士Sergeant、上士Staff Sergeant、技术军士Technical Sergeant、军士长Master Sergeant、第一军士长First Sergeant。除了第一军士长，领其他四个军衔的士官皆可用Sergeant一词称呼。所以电影里的巴恩斯“中士”理论上讲可以是中士、上士、技术军士、军士长中的任何一个。  
在这本同人的设定中，从1943年到1945年期间巴基最高做到了“军士长”，但不排除他在某些比较早的时间点只担任普通中士职责，例，第二章中会提到巴基带领了一个步枪机动组，这个职位在二战中通常由中士或上士担任。在翻译过程中，明确说明是Master Sergeant的场合，译者将严格按照美军军衔翻译为“军士长“，其余情况下遵从电影惯例翻译为“中士”。  
另，译者未能找到详细描写二战各级军士职责范畴的资料，只在美军官网找到了现在各级士官的介绍，贴出来仅供大家参考：中士一般负责4人小队，上士负责8-16人班，技术军士（二战后改称一等军士）是排级军士，军士长是营级军士，第一军士长和军士长同级，但是指挥权比军士长高。总之，军士长作为士官，和士兵们同吃同住，协助军官管理军中事物，可以理解为军队中的一线管理人员。【返回】

[2]“最伟大的一代，”即先后经历大萧条和二战的一代美国人，美国知名新闻人汤姆·布罗考曾著书《最伟大的一代》，该称呼由此而来。 【返回】

[3]26步兵团也参与了西西里杰拉的战役。【返回】

[4]*美军内务整洁的标志是将床单被子铺平，边缘整齐地塞在床垫下，从床垫侧面看过去，被单的折痕要正好和床面形成45度角，此标准和我军的“豆腐块”类似但稍有不同。【返回】

[5]斯图卡是德军JU87俯冲轰炸机的别称。【返回】

[6]爱德华·R·默罗，著名CBS广播员，因对于闪电战的报道闻名于世。*默罗曾于二战开始第一年在英国跟踪报道伦敦空袭，这些报道后被整理成册出版，书名_This is London_（此刻伦敦）。【返回】

[7]士兵往伤口上撒磺胺粉防止感染。*磺胺粉是青霉素发明之前在军中使用最为广泛的抗生药物。【返回】

[8]DUKW装甲车，又叫“鸭子”船，水路两用装甲车。【返回】

[9] USS Shubrick (DD-369)是美国海军的一款驱逐舰，参加了西西里杰拉的战役。【返回】

[10] “狗粮”是陆军A级口粮的别称。*A级口粮是美军口味最佳的军粮，包含新鲜、冷藏、冷冻的食材（其他口粮多为罐装），一般在军营食堂里供应或者经由战地厨房烹饪再送至前线。【返回】

[11]《年轻的林肯先生》是一部著名的1939年电影，讲述了美国总统亚伯拉罕·林肯早年的法律职业生涯。【返回】

[12]德军曾广泛使用88对空/对坦克炮，通常称为88炮，炮声非常有特色。盟军非常忌惮88炮，以至于一度以88炮代指德国炮兵部队。【返回】

[13]*哈伦在曼哈顿岛北部，布鲁克林在曼岛东南方向，从哈伦走到布鲁克林至少要三个小时。【返回】

[14]《猎艳杀手》是一部1939年的犯罪电影。【返回】


	2. 1943年8月

** 第二章：1943年8月  
西西里战役 **

###  **8月2日**

八月了，但在这个鬼地方什么都他|妈不重要了。困在这里几天，就是拿不下那个该死的小镇，弹药还有，但是战线受到疯狂骚扰，不能让人冒险往返补给，机枪快打空了。轰炸暂停，这群天杀的德国佬挖好防御阵地了。

我不禁想起汤姆·巴克斯特和山姆斯·摩尔。记得以前有次我连着工作了很久，换班之后大家都累坏了，我和威尔什抱怨个不停。当时来了一大批货，所有人都忙得连轴转，我这辈子都没这么累过。那应该是38年的事了。摩尔说你个蠢货根本不知道什么叫累。汤姆摇头，摩尔你少说两句，我们都还没醉。我说别啊你让他说，毕竟我每天都比山姆斯·摩尔多干了四分之一的活，难道还没资格喊累了？ 我以为他要揍我，但我猜我脸上带笑是件好事，大部分人随时随地都以为我在笑。摩尔把脸一拉，“小子你从没一连打过几天仗，你尝过那滋味吗？ 蹲在战壕里，不知道自己是死是活，不知道轰炸什么时候是个头，累得像条狗，亲眼瞧着弟兄们炸成肉块。你管现在这个叫累？” 我猜他大概正在经历炮弹休克[1]。  
忘记说了，今天早上1排的弗兰克·洛伦佐死了（名字是弗兰西斯科？总之他说意大利语）。登录前他跟我同属一个排，后来迷路跑到我的步枪组里了。他被炸了，找来军医但是除了打吗啡也没什么办法。他严格意义上已经不是我的人了，我虽然不是军官，但还是决定给他家人写信，拿起笔才想起自己还满手的血。我不能这样写信。

我得把这个噩耗告诉切诺维茨，他在米勒班上。感觉糟透了。切诺维茨和弗兰克在国内就认识了，两人就像连体婴儿，关系好到你不敢相信，弗兰克还在我们排上的时候，乔·福彻纳托就总是说：“你要是一拳打在弗兰克脸上，飞出去的怕不是切诺维茨。” 米勒也曾开玩笑说，这场战争中最大的悲剧莫过于切诺维茨和弗兰克没分到同一个排里。我总想有没有这种可能性：如果弗兰克和切诺维茨待在一起，我敢保证他不会迷路，更不会跑到我们班。根据切诺维茨的说法，弗兰克之所以没有迷路迷到海军里去，全靠切诺维茨把他导航到了陆军。切诺维茨听到消息后开始哭喊咒骂，我感到胃里翻江倒海，仿佛看见史蒂夫也来这里送了命。感谢上帝他没参军。我都不敢想象如果那样自己要怎么办。

还好米勒不知道从哪翻出来一瓶威士忌，大概也只有喝酒能让我的手别再抖了。哈利（即米勒，哈利是名米勒是姓）也备受打击，弗兰克以前是他班上的。哈利问我，“巴克，这不会是最后一次对吗？”我头一回听他用这么小的声音说话。我明白他的意思，当时炮弹爆炸，我看见弗兰克被炸碎，心里也想着同样的事：从现在起到战争结束，我们会一直看到这样的场景，要不然就是我们被炸死，再不然就是我们的好友被炸死。  
弗兰克有个哥哥也负伤了，不知道在哪，他哥哥应该也是陆军，所以我猜是北非。弗兰克还有个弟弟，他们一家住在纽约斯坦顿岛上，为此我没少为难弗兰克。他父母开了个面包店，我猜弗兰克总归是要继承家业的，哪怕他兄弟还活着。在国内的时候弗兰克当过一阵伙夫，结果大家都爱死他了。我们当时的指挥官是布克中尉，他后来调到连里去了（老天爷啊！调来一个90天“奇迹”，叫哈利威尔[2]）。布克中尉管弗兰克叫“卡奶利卷”[3]，听得泽西州以南来的那群傻帽一愣一愣的。

我看见弗兰克被炸飞双腿，他一开始甚至都叫不出声，过了一会儿才开始喊妈妈。他哭喊着，不停地叫妈妈。我也一样，我觉得所有人都会这样，即使我们不到最后一刻不会说出口。我不想把我妈带到这种人间地狱里来，我希望她和所有美好的事物都永远留在布鲁克林。可怜的弗兰克，他可怜的母亲。我觉得自己永远都忘不掉弗兰克哭喊着叫妈妈的声音。

###  **8月7日**

金·普林斯基两天前受伤了，不是很严重。我们拿下了特罗伊纳，但看上去像是德国人主动放弃的。

根据阿德勒的回忆，金跑在他前面，大家在5排的火力掩护下全力前进，只见金像是不小心挨了一脚的狗一样惨叫起来，接着他就摔倒了。德国佬的跳弹直奔他的屁股。天杀的这小子屁股中弹了。不过普林斯基是那种天塌下来都能傻乐的人，他全程就说了一句话：“感谢上帝没让我再高一点，要不然中弹的就是腿了！”

这他|妈倒是真的，要真打到腿了，他说不定就能回家了！ 总之，A连至今情况都还好，尽管这几天是所有人生命中最糟糕的日子。米勒班上的瑞维拉和艾斯浦西多受伤，卡特那边则是提米斯、迪尼茨、谢伊，我这里受伤的只有普林斯基，还有可怜的弗兰克。我们听说B连也有两个人阵亡，胡伯特和格兰杰，我都不认识，但我们找来卡文斯基神父，在一个真正的教堂为里为这些人和弗兰克办了场弥撒，虽然教堂已经被炸得不像样子了。

忏悔的队伍都排到第十八个人了，我就算了。说实话我一点都不想反思任何事情，更不想咏唱《玫瑰经》。我只想休息，得去问问哈利有没有搞到威士忌，因为我似乎除了喝酒没有别的办法让自己休息下来。

###  **8月9日**

米勒作为一个已婚男人，真是让兄弟我占尽了便宜。昨天都在收拾行李准备转移，我们要和45师接头，不会继续待在这里（至少哈利听到的版本是这样）。早上的会议取消了（当然我们还是集好合干等了两个小时，操|他|妈的哈利威尔，只会袖手旁观，再不然就是被88毫米炮吓得尿裤子），我和哈利决定四处看看。在一个炸得破破烂烂小广场上，我听到了狗叫。没开玩笑，我听到了狗叫。

所以我们开始四下寻找，可怜的小家伙被砸得浑身是伤，灰头土脸地半埋在废墟里，尾巴似乎是断了，爪子可能也断了。

我们尽量避免吓到它，哈利在我旁边说：“我从没见过一条纳粹狗。”

典型的哈利式笑话，笑死我了。“所以你之前是见到过共产狗吗？” 我边说边把狗刨出来抱在手里，在四周寻找项圈之类的东西，我之前只见过码头上的狗，它们可不是随随便便就成了人类最好的朋友的。

“狗必须是资本主义阵营的，巴克，”哈利说得理所当然，好像我不会戳穿他36年曾为了好玩给布劳德投过票似的[4]，“你看他们为了蹭口吃的什么本领都使得出来。”

总之，我们两人都觉得这么大个镇子总该有一两个医生，甚至可能有个兽医。所以给小家伙喂了水之后我们继续前进，两个美国大兵为了一只狗在西西里岛上瞎晃，而我们实际上应该去集合排里的人。但是这只可怜虫太无辜了不是吗？

“我猜我们得祈祷附近没有残余的德国佬”，哈利十分钟后说到。

对此我的回答是：“谢谢啊，兄弟你真会帮忙。”为了表达对他的嫌弃，我扯开嗓子喊起来：“这里有只狗！大灰狼需要帮助！帮帮我们！Help-o!”

米勒大笑起来，“Cane! Cane!” 他也喊了起来，很明显是意大利语里“狗”的意思，我可不能被他比下去了，除了意大利版的help-o，我又说：“Domine, ad adjuvandum me festina”。哈利当然傻眼了，他又不是天主教家庭长大的，我猜如果我和意大利人有什么共同点的话，那就是我们都花了很多时间参加弥撒，所以我接着喊：“In nomine Patris, et filii, et SpiritusSancti……[5]”这种时候你就会知道上帝挺有幽默感的，前面小屋的窗户突然打开，两个小妞像天使从圣光中降临一样探出头来，她们说起意大利语，米勒几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，我也一样。

长话短说，哈利除了自己的老婆谁都不多看一眼，但我可有两只眼睛不是吗？

伯纳黛特和索菲亚，平常走在街上路遇一位美人是一回事，打仗打得昏天黑地的时候遇上两个美人，那就完全是另一回事了，让人几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。伯纳黛特会说一点英语，两个姑娘都对我发出银铃般的笑声，就像普通的美国小妞听到有人在街上大喊拉丁语一样。不过我把小狗亮出来之后，她们就明白了我的意图，两人邀请我们进屋，哈利紧张得不行，我猜这些小妞之前住在农场里，所以她们知道怎么照顾那条狗，不一会儿就给它绑好了绷带。伯娜黛特问我想不想四处看看，我说是的女士，当然想看，哈利落荒而逃。

总之，没能准点参与哈利威尔的简报，一般情况下这种事还是挺值的，但是今天这叫特别值。

###  **8月10日**

讽刺的是你如果想要治好一个记性差的人，只消把他往战场上一扔，这人闭上眼睛脑子里全是他看到闻到摸到听到的东西。

###  **8月11日**

这场战役我全程都在伯娜黛特的双腿间度过——天堂。早上有几小时能自由活动，我去伯娜黛特家，跟她分享了一块军队里发的巧克力，她看着巧克力像是见到了一双崭新的丝袜一样开心。她给我吹了一发，天啊，感觉得有一个小时那么长，就是不让我射出来。高潮的时候爽上了天，这些意大利妞真是不一样。毫无疑问，这场周游世界之旅可不在山姆大叔的计划之中[6]，但我非常乐意。

###  **8月13日**

德国人放弃了西西里，花了我们一个月的时间！能赶在圣诞节前回家了！

###  **8月14日**

昨天离开了我们的“天堂镇”，真是伤心。主要是为了我自己和伯娜黛特伤心——美丽的伯娜黛特——小狗挺好的，她给它取名巴基，小家伙恢复的不错，一定能活到战争结束，希望这小家伙能分点好运给我，或者跟我换过来，让我去当那个待在伯娜黛特身边的巴基。我把这个想法跟哈利和卡斯特兰诺说了，他俩捶了我一顿，这顿挨得不冤。

###  **8月19日**

有人说45师和巴顿将军抢在英国人前头拿下了墨西拿，米勒听说他们昨天到的，我们这两天完全没有行动，大家都喝得烂醉如泥，虽然这辈子没见过这么差的酒，但只要想到不用再上战场，什么酒都是神仙佳酿!我们为迪克·迈克菲地、弗兰克·洛伦佐、约翰·哈尔（几天前得知他死在了医院，这个可怜虫，我猜医生是为了稳住我才说他没事的）、马尔康·库克（人没死，但丢了一只手和一条腿）。我们中有些人在抱怨这份功劳怎么能让别的部队抢了，但我还逮到两个文职、一个司机、一个天杀的副官在这么说。当时如果不是因为醉得除了骂娘闹不出什么大事，我、米勒、格伦三人恐怕是要上军事法庭了。这群蠢货又不用上前线不是吗？

总之，德国人落荒而逃之后，岛上除了日头太毒灰尘太大，其余都挺好的。这辈子都没这么热过，老天爷啊我可是见识过布鲁克林八月天气的人啊。我和兄弟们黑得像是意大利人了，而我们中的意大利佬则像是非洲来的偷渡客。

###  **8月20日**

终于收到来信了。家里来信太棒了，我甚至高兴得不知该说啥！到底有多高兴呢？仿佛上一秒我们还苦逼兮兮的，下一秒全员欢腾得跟德国佬投降了似的。天啊！家里来信了。登陆后我们频繁移动，所以算起来快一个月没收到信了，现在战役正式打响，我们觉得离家乡前所未有地遥远。妈妈来了九封信，爸爸两封，卷卷七封，杰克和泰德一人三封，史蒂夫一封都没有，我唯一能想到的原因就是这家伙字迹太丑结果信被送错地方了。

亲爱的最棒的卷卷往信上撒了一些妈妈的香水，我都不知道她哪来的点子，可能是从杂志上看来的。我拆开信封闻到香水味，差点哭成个小崽子，我甚至都没意识到自己那么想念妈妈的味道。国内的消息：帕迪·福莱德利死在了太平洋战场。我出发之前听说他和贝蒂·莱伊订了婚，可怜的姑娘，虽然她总让帕迪下不来台，但我们都知道帕迪一定能搞定她。可怜贝蒂，可怜帕迪妈妈，帕迪的妈妈在我们邻居里要属人最好的。我都可以想象出我妈卷起袖子去帮忙的样子。

卷卷在学校表现不错，学年终成绩出来了，我无论如何都要看她读完高中考上大学。杰克的信有整整两行都在写他这个年龄的人在干什么：谁在接受训练，谁已经出发了，谁接到了什么命令。老天爷啊好像我还没受够似的！剩下的就是“报纸上说了西西里，你参加了这场战役那场战役这些战役那一些战役吗？” 我毫不怀疑他一满十八岁就会参军入伍，这让我很不好过。不过杰克还是给我带来了道奇队的最新消息，道奇和巨人交换了很多球员！梅德里克、艾伦、卡梅里走了！那可是梅德里克！这已经不能用“令人气愤”来形容了。至少赫尔曼还在，也可能他被换走了但是杰克好心没告诉我！

我知道他们常给我写信，因为我自己也有大半时间都扑在写信上。我真希望来信能更频繁些，或者打个电话也好，听妈妈问我吃得怎样（吃得挺惨！但是喝得挺高），光听听她的声音也行。爸爸如果来电话我觉得自己会承受不了，分别的时候他难过得开不了口，比妈妈还糟得多，光是想想就让我揪心。当然，现在我身处此情此境，稍稍能够理解他的心情了。今晚将是静谧无声的一夜，大家都会一遍又一遍地阅读家书。

###  **8月21日**

最棒的亲爱的卷卷。我大概在信里提了太多次的哈利，结果神探贝卡·巴恩斯凑出了足够的线索，居然给哈利的妹妹寄了封信。我肯定提到了他的家乡，还有他的名字，天知道哈利嘴里的麻省洛厄尔“城”（这傻子也就这么点见识）里住了多少户姓米勒的人家。我还说他家开了个杂货铺，沿河靠着磨坊，卷卷把这些信息一串，搞出个收信地址：“米勒家杂货铺，米勒小姐，哈利的妹妹”。卷卷决定她要和哈利的妹妹芭比（芭芭拉）成为最好的朋友，她甚至都不知道对方的名字，这样居然也能把信寄出去！“卷卷”这个小名不够用了，得叫她“大侦探菲利普·马洛”[7]。哈利给我看了芭比的信，大部分内容都是关于我的，她问：“你的朋友巴基真的是职业棒球手吗？” （当了一天）“他比你高吗？” （是的）“请告诉你的好朋友巴基，让他照顾你，我会照顾他妹妹瑞贝卡作为报答。” 感觉我俩笑了好几个小时，太奇妙了，两个万里之外的妹妹能让我们这么开心。

其他的好消息：哈利的妻子玛格丽特非常健康，医生觉得她怀的应该是双胞胎。哈利高兴得不得了，但是一想到妻子生产的时候自己可能不在场就伤心。我们现在就一心盼着圣诞节前回家！

###  **8月22日**

107团转到了36步兵师，下属第六军。有风声说我们要向欧洲大陆发起进攻，当然是要进攻大|陆的。米勒正在跟营里的好友打探情况。谁都知道这场仗不会一直在西西里打下去，我没读完书但我知道希特勒在德国。感觉一切发生得太快，仿佛我们气都没喘匀就又要投身下一场战斗。

###  **8月27日**

今天被迫跟兄弟们开会强调性|病的事，又一次，苍天啊。天杀的军队当然发放避孕套，但是这些傻缺一见到意大利妞就理智全失（当然他们一开始就没什么理智，我们可是步兵！）。随军神父一脸歉意地找上我和哈利，说是营里要求每个连的神父去告诉士兵把自己的小兄弟套起来。典型的官僚点子：让神职人员来跟我们谈戴|套的问题。不管怎样，卡文斯基神父还算有脑子，知道要怎么办，他让我俩把所有的士官集合在一起，不过首先的问题是塔里在哪里？ 麻烦的是，塔里的女朋友三天前从国内寄过来一封分手信，接着我们再见到他时，这货不是吐得一塌糊涂就是在跟妓|女厮混。考虑到现在是任务间歇期间，而且塔里就是塔里——山姆大叔军队里最好的第一军士长—— 所以大家使出浑身解数给他打掩护，而卡文斯基神父完全不需要了解这些细节。米勒决定打个哈哈混过去，“长官您是在问塔里下士吗？” 说得像是自己从没见过塔里似的。

卡文斯基神父有着鸟喙般的长鼻子，眉毛浓得会被误认成鸟巢，他大多数时候看上去都像只惊弓之鸟，不过现在他吃惊的样子又是另一回事了，“我问的是第一军士长塔里，米勒上士，”他完全摸不着头脑地说道，“我在找第一军士长塔里。”

“神父，您是说费什纳军士吗？” 哈利问，“我可以给你把费什纳军士叫来。”

“或者格伦军士，”我说到，心想卡尔错过了这场戏一定很可惜不已。

“或者您是想找卡特军士？” 轮到哈利了。 卡文斯基神父不傻，他还是名军官，但随军神父和战地军官完全是两码事，所以我们能混过去。“我猜我是找不到塔里军士了”他疲惫不堪地说。都不用我们开口，神父已经清楚地知道塔里会是我们连里最后一个来上避|孕|套教育课的人。米勒捏了捏我的肩膀说：“长官，巴恩斯中士挺能说会道的。”这个天杀的叛徒。

总之，我们把士官集合在一起，警告大家看在上帝的份上干那事记得带脑子和戴套。实话实说，我几乎想上交军阶了。

###  **8月31日**

更多的船只训练，所有人都痛不欲生，想想我们是为什么加入的陆军！至少我会游泳！A连少说有20来号旱鸭子。过去两天哈利、汤姆·凯里、厄尼·鲍威尔加上我组织了一些训练，我虽然挡不住德国佬的子弹，但至少能保证这些人别他|妈淹死。这时哈利威尔、库兰斯基、韦伯走过来，库兰斯基笑了，因为哈利威尔一脸像是要把我们送上军事法庭似的表情，“米勒上士，你能解释一下这里发生了什么吗？ 这完全不合规定！” 韦伯（感谢上帝至少高级军官还有点脑子）说：“乔治，他们在教这些人游泳，我们马上又要有登陆行动了。” 好吧，登陆行动确认，虽然我敢打包票你随便在布鲁克林街头抓个小妞问话，对方都会答出一样的内容，毕竟我们要打德国人，而德国人溃逃回欧洲大|陆去了。

“当然，”哈利威尔说，他真是个红毛佬[8]，也是我们中唯一一个白得发光的家伙，他总是被晒得通红，脱皮，然后又白得像是从没晒过，所以这条可怜虫脸红起来跟个妞似的。

“这点子好极了，很好。”

“我也是这么想的，长官，”哈利说得一脸严肃，“我有个极好的点子，巴恩斯中士。我们要把这些孩子培养成游泳健将，最好的水手，绝对顶尖的，长官！”

天杀的哈利！我差点憋不住笑，感谢韦伯救我们于水火，把我和哈利的份都笑完了。他们走了之后，鲍威尔非常小声地对我说：“中士，上帝作证，如果人脑是猪油做的，哈利威尔那点存货还不够用来擦鞋的。” 这货哪来的奇思妙想。

无论如何，这些孩子们已经不会淹死了，只要上面别再下令一遍又一遍地给我们增加装备了。照这样下去我们每人至少要背60磅负重，更别提机枪手了。

* * *

**章节注释（译者注打星号表示，其余皆为原作者注）：**

[1]*二战时期，创后应激障碍尚未被视作一种心理疾病，在PTSD这个词出现之前，这些症状一度被称为“战斗疲惫battle fatigue”“炮弹休克shell shock”。【返回】

[2]90天奇迹，拿来讽刺那些只上过90天军官候选学校就来当兵的人。【返回】

[3]*卡奶利卷 （cannoli），奶油甜馅脆饼卷，一种从意大利传入美国的甜点。【返回】

[4]厄尔·布劳德是1936年美国共产党的总统候选人。【返回】

[5]两句都是拉丁文，含义如下：【返回】  
__Domine ad adjuvandum me festina_ 上帝请快帮助我_  
__In nomine Patris, et filii, et Spiritus Sancti_以圣父圣子圣灵之名_

[6]周游世界（around the world）在英文中有口交的意思。【返回】

[7]*菲利普·马洛为作家雷蒙·钱德勒创造的虚构侦探人物【返回】

[8]*美国文化偏见，认为红头发的人冲动易怒头脑简单。【返回】


	3. 1943年9月

** 第三章： ** ** 1943年9月 **

** 进攻意大利 **

###  **9月1日**

圣诞节前回家。圣诞节前回家。我想大家一定连做梦都在重复这句话，仿佛这是一句祷告词——我觉得它就是祷告词。乔伊斯和利普士康带来了几瓶酒，卡斯特兰诺自然跟着冒出来了，之后哈利也晃过来，我们好好喝了一顿。聊着聊着说起了家里的事，比如打完仗之后要干什么。利普士康说是要“搬回他的湖中小屋，下半辈子都不挪窝了”。弗兰克问小屋在哪，他说在纽约，我说你骗鬼啊纽约根本没有湖。好吧，这话说得没过脑子，但你不能怪我把布朗克斯以北的地方统统开除纽约籍[1]。

哈利和爱德当然嘲笑了我一通，弗兰克问我：“中士，你他妈到底有没有出过纽约市？”

事实上，接受训练那次是我头回离开家乡。我这么告诉他们，爱德说自己也一样，不过他是宾州人。利普士康非常震惊，“你怎么可能一辈子都待在纽约？”

首先，我是布鲁克林人。我特别强调了一下，惹得哈利和爱德对我翻起白眼，哈利说：“你不是吧，巴克？搞什么鬼？”

他们都笑了，爱德接着问：“但是中士，如果你从没离开过纽约，那你到底是怎么学会游泳的？” 这回笑得打鸣的是弗兰克，轮到我一本正经了：“好吧爱德，纽约就他妈在海边。”说完所有人笑得鬼哭狼嚎的，可能还有点醉。

我们得知爱德是个机械师，他家工厂正被改造成军工厂，爱德本来不用服役的[2]。利普士康说_我猜你现在希望当初没来_。

我们都等着爱德笑过去，但他只是耸了耸肩：“我和其他人一样听说了珍珠港事件。” 这是大实话，我们都以为自己会去跟日本鬼子作战不是吗？

“等我回国了，”哈利说，“我要去上大学。” 哈利计划大着呢。毕竟他再过几个月就要有一对双胞胎了，而且哈利还是我们连里最聪明的那个，所以我一点都不吃惊。

弗兰克问我：“中士，你回去先打一年棒球，那之后呢？”

这个问题我甚至想都没想过。如果你两年前问我，那时候珍珠港还没被轰炸，我会说先为山姆大叔打一年球，之后回归正常生活，给史蒂夫和我自己找几个漂亮妞，干回我的老本行。但现在回不去了。实际上，我确实渴望回归老日子，但我们现在做的事一定很重要，即使大部分时候煎熬无比，但它一定很重要。总之我希望做些有意义的事。也许我和史蒂夫可以像小时候说的那样一起创作漫画（逗人开心，这就很有意义），或者发明一些神奇的机器，像是飞檐走壁的汽车或者日行千里的靴子。但是没有什么比回家更令我渴望。

总之，我跟兄弟们说不知道以后要干什么，然后大家一起喝光了酒。

###  **9月4日**

保持警戒随时准备移动，我猜部队是真的要离开西西里了。今天又来了家书，卷卷开学兴奋得不得了，杰克那边没再传出什么道奇队的噩耗，泰德写了一封信，他所在的部队出发日期已定，这封信读得我很难受，也许我们这边手脚快些泰德就不用上战场了。爸写信说他把关于西西里的报道读了个遍，说我干得好，他读到捷报一点也不吃惊。他的话不知怎么在脑海里挥散不去，所有人到头来不都是为了求一句“干得好”吗？ 我来这之后一直想着爸，出发那天，我记得自己离家前回头望着爸爸妈妈。妈妈和我想的一样，但我从没见过有人像爸爸那天那样伤心。现在我想起他，脑子里还是那天的场景。

###  **9月7日**

米勒从营部的朋友那听来些谣言，说是登录前不会先轰炸海滩，有船不用，说得好像德国佬不会拿望远镜看见我们登陆似的，天杀的，我不懂为什么不能用船，它们不就是给我们登陆滩头用的吗？ 我和米勒自己划划艇都能把事情搞成。

来了几个补充兵，我觉得没一个有二十岁。凯恩、罗西、韦伯斯特，全是二等兵，全长得奶里奶气，但感谢上帝他们都能游泳。罗西是皇后区来的，他好像觉得自己是个硬茬。“我对那群操他娘的德国佬只有一句话，_放着我上_”，今早吃饭的时候他这么说，当时他和韦伯斯特坐到了我、米勒、格伦旁边。哈利说：“罗西，你全身注水也才百来斤，如果跟我妹打起来了，我不仅不出手阻止，还要押十块钱赌你被我妹揍翻。” 罗西有点火了，而米勒刚好只穿了件背心没套外套，所以这傻小子完全不知道米勒军阶上刚添了一道弧[3]，只当他是个大头兵。我觉得罗西还惹怒了迫击炮组的哈维·罗杰斯，罗杰斯会好好帮这小子认清现状的。

总之罗西不懂得闭嘴，可能他这辈子都没学会过闭嘴，考虑到他来自皇后区，我更确信了。“你妹当然能揍翻我，”他说完捅了捅旁边的韦伯斯特，“我看见你的‘甜心枪把’了[4]，她比我重多少来着？有没有重上180磅？”

这是罗西来我们排里的第一周。损人不能损自己人的姐妹，尤其你还错得离谱，罗西就完全搞错了，哈利的妹妹才12岁，枪把上贴的是他老婆玛格丽特，一位优雅庄重的女士。这倒霉催的傻逼崽子。哈利冷静得像块冰，一声没吭，拎起外套穿上，给这小子一秒钟时间看清楚军阶，后者瞪着眼睛，而哈利则摆出了我见过的最正直的脸。

“嘿，巴克，”哈利喊我，好像这孩子刚刚啥都没说，

“哈利，需要我干什么？” 我答。

“第一军士长塔里之前要我送个人去扫厕所，你记得这事吗？”

“当然记得，哈利，”我说，“双人份的活，不是吗？”

“我觉得你是对的，” 哈利若有所思。

“哈利，那些德国人就是一坨屎，不是吗？” 我问到，而旁边的格伦笑得像是一支点着了的炮仗，米勒挠了挠下巴（可怜的哈利，长不出像样的络腮胡子，这么说来也不怪罗西把人当做大头兵）。

“巴克，我之前没想到这点，但你说得对，德国佬就是一坨屎。瞧我们这运气，二等兵罗西来得正是时候。”

“看上去他要给我们展示一下如何对付一坨屎，”我说，见我们搞得煞有介事像是在演《艾伯特和科斯特罗》[5]，格伦笑得上气不接下气，“也许他需要练练手？”

“去他妈的练手，罗西才不用呢，”哈利说，“他可天生是干这个的料，没听见他说吗，_放着我上_！” 他知道怎么应付一堆屎，是不是，巴克？”

“他是这么说的。”

“他确实这么说了，”哈利接话，“老天，我觉得我们搞到个厕所专家了。卡尔，你怎么说？”

格伦只能敬礼，罗西的表情让我想起杰克当年打碎蔬果店玻璃窗时的脸，我从墨菲太太那听说了这事，堵住杰克要他老实交代，他当时就是这个表情。

“二等兵罗西，”哈利说，“作为2排的厕所专家，请向第一军士长塔里报道，认领两人份的清扫工作。”

罗西仍不确定哈利是不是在开玩笑，他的重心在两脚间挪来挪去，想着是不是要开始狂奔。

“他说了，两人份的，”我非常善解人意地重复到。

“ 罗西，_放着你上_啊，”米勒也开始笑了，小崽子终于意识到自己完蛋了，他落荒而逃。

你懂的，又要保住这些小崽子的命，又要打德国佬，我和哈利得尽可能地苦中作乐。

罗西跑了之后就剩下我、韦伯斯特、格伦了，哈利说：“刚才这一出太精彩了。”

“说真的，”我感叹到，“她真的比我重180磅！”

“你知道吗？我试过了，但是枪把上根本塞不下她，”哈利还是忍不住大笑起来。

“不需要装甲车了，只要派你妹妹上场就行，”我插了一句。

“太平洋不是沉了一艘母舰吗？谁来告诉他们，只要给我妈打一通电话，海军就要有新船了——USS米勒号！”

“去他娘的海军，给她打点氦气把人系在海滩上，我们就有新的防空气球了！[6]”——格伦。

我们三个都笑得不行，韦伯斯特坐在那干瞪眼，安静得像个死人，不知道自己有没有资格发笑，这孩子聪明，他能混得不错。

忘记说了，金·普林斯基回来了。照鲍威尔的说法是“11路还有点打摆”（管他什么意思呢），总之人没事。

###  **9月9日**

至少铅笔字不会被水冲掉。又来了。如果运气够好，能带着我的人咬牙熬过去，保住兄弟们的命，我会感谢上帝。早些时候我想到了妈妈，她有句常挂在嘴边的话，我不知道怎么拼，所以让哈利帮我问问1排的格登伯格。格登伯格过来找我，说那句话叫_Gam zu l’tova_，拼法不重要，因为不是希伯来语就是意第绪语。我记得家里情况最糟的时候妈妈说过这句话，那时我刚辍学，爸爸因为脾气问题也似乎要丢了饭碗。说实话，一想到现在这些事也在上天的安排之中，我就很难指望上帝。然而，光是想起妈妈的声音，_Gam zu l’tova_，“这也是为了上帝，”我就会好过很多，因为我再不济也至少做了该做的事，我觉得妈妈会因此而骄傲。

###  **9月12日**

隔我两个人有个孩子，补充兵，大概是两天前到的。波兰名字，没人记得住，我也记不住，他一直用手指敲步枪，沿着枪身反反复复像是在诵经一样，好像这样就能保他不会晕船，虽然不能保他活命。他只是不想晕船。_中士_，他见我看过去就跟我说，_中士，我最不想看到的就是自己吐出来_。水流不是很颠簸，他说他叔叔在国内有艘渔船，我不知道在哪。他不是因为颠簸才晕船的。他只是和叶茨上次一样吓坏了，但这孩子没吐，他才上滩几米就被击中肚子，我看着他倒下去，旁边的人没看见他，直接从他身上踩过去了。希望他是淹死的，死得更快痛苦也更少，总好过肠穿肚烂却一时断不了气，我们得继续前进了。我记不住他的名字。他来我排里还没有三天。我知道他有个妈妈，也许有个兄弟或姐妹，他们会记住他，记住他的名，记住他的姓，因为他们共用这个姓，但我知道见证他死亡的人里没谁能叫出他的名字。如果我死了，我知道爸爸妈妈史蒂夫杰克泰德卷卷都会记住我，但不是这样的我。他们不会记住这样的我，这个眼睁睁看着一个孩子淹死在自己的血泊里却叫不出这孩子名字的人。我猜我也不想让他们记住这样的我，所以我把这些东西写了下来。

###  **9月15日**

我太累了，连铅笔都拿不动。轮到我抽烟，就着烟头的火光写东西，一半要靠感觉下笔。我一直在想，如果把自己记录在这个笔记本中，那么即使死了，我也不会完全消失。不能呼吸不停尖叫的那一部分会留在本子里，剩下的那部分——那部分能够继续前进的我——就留在外面。我在布鲁克林从没想过自己会这么害怕。这辈子没干过什么有意义的事，而我现在身陷此处。他们如果说起我会说些什么呢？ 巴基·巴恩斯，忠诚的儿子，舞跳得太多，石榴裙边跪得太勤，为了一两套好西装要一辈子搬箱子攒钱。操他妈的耶稣玛丽约瑟夫。抽完烟，轮到米勒了。

###  **9月17日**

今天我杀了五个人。我知道自己之前杀过人，但都不像这次，那是为了在交火中保护我们的人，是为了确保作战目标的达成。这次却是巡逻任务，哈利威尔派我去侦查敌情，我带上了尼科尔斯、德兰西、格伦、卡斯特兰诺四个人，任务目标清楚明白，命令是解除【删除】附近给我们造成了大麻烦的炮兵阵。我是全连枪法最好的，我他妈可能也是全营枪法最好的，大家都知道这一点，所以哈利威尔才挑中我。必须要快，不然就会暴露位置，我说遵命，因为其他人也都不曾冷漠无情地射杀过别人。此行的目的就是如此，我知道如果被发现了就会近距离交火，我知道对方的105毫米炮一直阻碍着我们推进战线，我在几百米开外的地方找好位置，把他们全部击毙。我们攻击炮台，杀死其他人，卡斯特兰诺和史基普摧毁了两台，而德兰西负责剩下的。这个炮兵阵一共有十五个人，我杀掉了其中五个。

###  **9月21日**

算上出发那天和今天，我已经参战165天了。我想也许应该从参战前的某天开始数起，在戴娜小馆吃牛肉的那天，那些在史蒂夫妈妈家天台上喝啤酒的那天。我和史蒂夫带着女孩去科尼岛玩的那天，当时我们把糖霜抹了人家姑娘一脸。我只记得其中一个人的名字，露易丝，我的约会对象，几周后趁她父母去皇后区探亲，我俩在她家滚作一团，她让我进去了。那天她家热得像烤炉，但我们几乎融为一体。露易丝很爱笑，那天我们多开心啊。我甚至不知道自己为何现在还能记起那些事，我似乎一辈子都困在这里，上帝之所以在我脑海里种下布鲁克林的记忆，只是为了让我更清晰地认识到这场战争是我最黑暗的噩梦。我们收到消息，特纳能活下去，只是丢了条腿。拉斐特也在恢复。哈利威尔几天前说他会为我申请铜星勋章。去他妈的，还不如让我和露易丝再相处一天，和她待在一起一个小时胜过无数勋章。

###  **9月22日**

明天会回到前线。_Gam zu l’tova_。这句祷词由妈妈念出来，我就能深信不疑，然而在这个地方想听到她的声音是多么困难。下雨，不停地下雨。似乎每前进半米都会触发陷阱和地雷。被迫击炮困住是一回事，明知每一步都有触雷的风险还要前进则是另一回事。大家都非常痛苦，哈利、格伦、卡特以及其他所有士官把能做的都做了，但是说实话，看到多人受伤，我们也不好受。

###  **9月24日**

该死的，德国佬炮轰了整整一晚，照这样算，对面的迫击炮弹早他妈该打光了。轮到我出来抽烟，我开始写东西，手抖个不停，所以写下来的东西乱到看不清。大家两天没合眼了，本来别的连会来把我们换下去，但第一军士长塔里说B连损失惨重，所以他们撤了我们顶上。操他妈的。连续经历了几个小时的炮轰，德国人停火了我都还能听到炮弹声。我、米勒、尼克尔斯都困在这里。史基普已经至少念完十几轮《玫瑰经》了。迫击炮击中树木是最糟糕的一种情况。我们只能祈祷不要被击中，炮弹不长眼，全靠老天庇佑。

###  **9月27日**

107团撤退。A连23人受伤，7人阵亡。我们排的迪克·霍夫曼、盖斯·普理查德、汤姆凯利死了。这辈子没有这么疲惫过。吃上了热食，我和米勒吃到一半睡着了，半数人都跟我俩一样，我醒来时以为炮弹来袭。再上战场之前能休息48小时，而大家一直没有得到补给。我只想静一静，稍微静一静，暖和起来睡个觉，没有该死的雨、该死的泥巴、该死的迫击炮，但我最希望的还是战争结束。在特罗伊纳我们能够反击 [7]，在这里就只能等着敌人打空炮膛，这让我受不了。

###  **9月30日**

我想今天是30号，已经是深夜，也许早就到10月了。反正看上去都一样。米勒和我在散兵坑里支起一个帐篷，哈利威尔说他什么光都看不见，所以我和米勒得逞了。

格登伯格告诉我今天是犹太新年初一。他在1排负责迫击炮，之前有几发击中目标，格登伯格给我一支烟，说：“嘿，伙计，我刚刚干得不错，搞出些动静，还炸死了几个德国佬。”我说_你他妈的什么意思_? 他总以为我对犹太人很了解，但我并不了解，不过他说起新年的事之后我突然想明白了，我妈有个朋友在蔬果店工作，每年这个时候她都会送一罐蜂蜜和能弄到的各色水果，妈妈会把它们腌制起来，一年只有一次，圣诞节都不做。根据格登伯格的说法，这是他们的传统。这之后要连续咏唱十天的《圣母经》，再然后就是赎罪日，我猜那天你就能知道自己有没有念够《圣母经》了。

我记得娜娜·薇妮在我很小的时候跟我说过这个，我告诉了史蒂夫，还惹得他一肚子火，因为我答不上那些典型的史蒂夫式蠢问题。我记得他真跟我干了一架。

而此刻我在这里迎接新年——总归是什么人的新年——手头只有军粮巧克力和咆哮的炮弹，德国佬一直炮轰阵地，我在想他们甚至不是要杀我们而是要剥夺我们的睡眠。坐在泥坑里啃着硬得能崩掉大牙的巧克力，祈祷自己不要被炸上天，该死的，我他妈到底干过什么要遭到这种报应？ 肯定是十恶不赦的事。我们这群蠢货肯定干过什么糟得没救的事，这才糟了报应。

**章节注释（译者注用星号表示，其余为原作者注释）**

[1]*布朗克斯为纽约市最北的行政区，布朗克斯以北的区域不再属于纽约市，但仍属于纽约州。【返回】

[2]工作对于军工生产有重要意义的人一般不用服役。【返回】

[3]“弧线”说明某人军衔升至上士，军衔标志会在原有的三条角线下增加一条弧线。【返回】

[4]士兵经常从击落的飞机上收集玻璃和有机玻璃，用来替换自己的手枪枪把，玻璃下面压着妻子、女友、家人的张片，所以叫做“甜心枪把”。【返回】

[5]*《艾伯特和科斯特罗》是四十年代一部红极一时的喜剧。【返回】

[6]*防空气球，一种用金属线连接地面的大气球，金属线可以阻碍或撞毁低空飞行的轰炸机，因为大部分轰炸机需要低空投放炸弹才能实现精准打击，所以防空气球能够干扰空袭。【返回】

[7]特罗伊纳战役（西西里）时间为1943年7月31日至8月6日。【返回】


	4. 1943年10月

** 第四章：1943年10月 **

** 意大利前线 **

###  **10月4日**

库珀上尉找我谈话。哈利威尔也在，看上去无比自豪，我猜他因为手下人的行动受了嘉奖。总之，库珀听说了我和兄弟们偷袭炮阵的事，他过来说，_年轻人，听说你是个神枪手_（这个该死的小丑管我叫“年轻人”，我实际上比他还大两岁，去他的西点军校）。总之，我没说什么，我又能说什么呢？ 哈利威尔冒出来说：“长官，巴恩斯中士在300米外杀了五个人，确认击杀。” 好像这有什么值得吹嘘的。

我反复想这件事，实话实说，我没法不去想，因为排里甚至整个营里总有人会跑过来问，_巴恩斯你上哪学的这么好的枪法？_ 尤其是三排的厄尼·鲍威尔，这类乡间长大的孩子肯定常在林子里打猎。这些是我猜的，因为这货说的话我一个字都听不懂。总之，他枪法也不错，我听兄弟们说想看我俩好好比一场。说实话，我最大的愿望就是这辈子都不用再扣下任何一次扳机了。但是格伦中士可不爱听这话，他还要多讲讲偷袭炮台的传奇故事。

我听金·本森说——他和那些跟风起哄的蠢货不一样——他跟我说：“不知道你是怎么做到的，巴恩斯。我知道这事必须要有人做，但换做是我，我做不到。”

本森说得有道理，躲在暗处杀了五个人，我猜这在大多数人眼里都是懦夫行径。我虽然无时无刻不在害怕，但自认不是懦夫，只是枪法好并没有什么值得骄傲的，他们不知道我在那，他们甚至还来不及做出反应就倒下了。之后队伍上前摧毁大炮，我看清楚了枪打在哪，对方的脸上全然是不可置信的表情，仿佛在说_我从没想过会是我的妈妈失去儿子_。一共六枪，喉咙、头、胸、胸、头，还是头，最后两枪打在同一个目标上，

说实话我觉得恶心，但这件事必须要有人来做不是吗？ 这件事必须要有人来做，那门大炮是台绞肉机。

库珀笑得像是我在和附近最美的妞跳舞，他说_我有个任务交给你，年轻人，非常特别的任务_。我除了听命之外还能做什么呢？除了完成需要我完成的任务之外还有什么选择呢？

总之，这就是任务。C连被困在右翼的战壕里，库珀和C连指挥官想出一个点子，让我伪装起来从一个方向驱赶德国佬，让他们向C连方向移动，C连会放弃现有位置，从侧面攻击德国人，这样弟兄们就能前进了。我不想做，但我也不想看到其他人被迫接受这个任务不是吗？

###  **10月7日**

那孩子看上去可能才17岁。嘴唇上方光溜溜的，这辈子都没刮过胡子。一枪喉咙，一枪胸口。库珀管这个叫任务成功，哈利威尔高兴得像是他才是扣动扳机的那个人。我倒希望扣扳机的是他。敌人倒在地上，脸上爬着苍蝇，等我们的部队开过去，掘墓人会把他埋了。又死了一个德国佬，虽然是我叫他遭受了这一切，但那又有什么关系呢？ 我不止杀了他，还有其他人，但是天杀的那群人至少比我弟弟杰克大。德兰西说：“我好奇他们叫什么。”有那么一瞬间我无法呼吸，心跳快得像是才跑了两万米。我听见罗伊说：“关你屁事？ 你要写信给德国佬先生和德国佬夫人劝他们节哀吗？”

我去找卡文斯基神父，他说我做的一切都是在尽军人的职责，在战争时期，我的所作所为是一种杀戮却不是谋杀。可是扣下扳机的又不是神父。那个孩子根本不打算杀我，我并不是在自卫，是我对好准星，扣下扳机，因为某个蠢孩子尿尿选错了地方，而命令是杀掉德国佬好逼他们转移。我做到了，我离开之后A连从前线撤下，有时间吃饭睡觉，但我感到非常恶心，哪怕前所未有的疲惫，我也睡不着。

###  **10月9日**

昨天很安静，哈利和我开了瓶从西西里一路带过来的酒。哈利·米勒就是个眼尖的王八蛋，他突然说：“巴克，你知道，这件事总要有人去做。”

他指的当然是袭击炮台的事和昨天的任务，所有人都听说了，我猜哈利发现我非常抑郁，哪怕我跟他或任何人一个字都没提过。但是，当一群小兵喜滋滋地捏着你的肩膀，_他们的中士是个神枪手，他们的中士是整个营的话题人物_，这时我只想像还在家里时那样，早晨的祷告后跑去找柯勒里神父，就像我小时候旷课之后去找他一样，神父会接受我的忏悔，让我说出悔过词，之后再分我一些手边的食物。我愿意拿任何东西去换他口袋里的焦糖，似乎没有那些糖化解不了的问题。上帝啊，柯勒里神父会怎么说，他对我所做的一切会怎么说？

总之，哈利说：“如果不是你，多少兄弟会死？”

这倒是不假。攻击炮台的时候我就知道自己能击中目标，我知道自己能做到，而且这样操作比哈利威尔建议的侧翼进攻更安全，所以我要怎么做呢？眼睁睁看着史基普被击中吗？

“问题是，伙计，”我跟哈利说，“我一点都没犹豫。我就那么做了。昨天，我以为自己不能再来一次了，但我又那么做了，我他妈太怕了，我胃里恶心。”

“巴克，为了让你的人活下来，你什么天杀的事都要去做，”米勒说，好像我早该明白这个道理却没能明白，“而且你肯定还会继续，我们士官就是为了这个才存在的，这就是我们存在的意义。”

哈利很能说到人心里去，其他人说的话——无论是卡文斯基神父跟我说战争时期这不算谋杀，还是那群傻小子激动地想从我嘴里套故事——都帮不上什么忙。但是哈利提醒我这么做是为了什么，以及我在这里的意义是什么，是为了其他妈妈的孩子们不用冷漠无情地射杀五个人，或者射杀穿着德军制服的小孩，这比起咏唱《圣母经》稍稍有用一些。我不知道哈利的说法能不能让上帝原谅我，但是如果我的人能活着，能活到最后，那我认命。

###  **10月11日**

哈利带的班出了意外，迫击炮膛他妈的炸了，死了两个人，是泥巴卡住了还是什么原因我不知道。但是厄尼斯·巴尔和菲尔·艾利斯死了，所有人都很震惊，我们已经连续两周没有任何人阵亡了。他们就这么白白死了，事情发生得那么突然谁都没办法，根据切诺维茨的说法，他们的散兵坑爆炸了。我觉得切诺维茨需要永远撤离前线，自从弗兰克死后，他就变了，而厄尼斯和菲尔跟他是一个火力组的。他已经一言不发地枯坐了两个小时，我让利普士康照看着，以防他彻底疯掉，但是上帝啊我为他和哈利感到难过。这没有道理，虽然现在的一切都没有道理，但他们两人只是在做着分内的事，就因为这根该死的迫击炮管，他们的母亲就要收到遗物了，还有菲尔的妻子和儿子——他一个月前收到信说孩子出生了。一切的一切都令我窒息。像菲尔这样的人就应该活着回家，把孩子抱在怀里，看着孩子长大。老话说“爱情和战争都可以不择手段”，这他妈是我听过的最荒唐的屁话。

###  **10月13日**

过去18小时都在下雨下炮弹。通讯设备坏了，我们挖好防御阵地，希望指挥官发动下一轮轰炸时不会把我们和德国佬的位置弄混。口粮短缺，因为根本没办法补充口粮——操他妈的泥巴——这场进攻之前我们没有获得补给，格伦、卡斯特兰诺和我一个个散兵坑跑，尽量平分大家的余粮。这样一来，我的散兵坑就成了个泥坑，这些小混蛋们最好心存感激。

3排的金·本森给利佐和德兰西带来了弹药，还带来了哈利威尔今早阵亡的传言。如果消息属实，那么这是2营自萨来诺战役以来第三个阵亡的军官了。

###  **10月14日**

哈利威尔受了重伤但没有阵亡。第一军士长塔里去了总部一趟，回来之后没有大肆宣扬，但哈利威尔的情况明显很糟糕，可能挺不过去。他听见炮弹来袭，跑去掩护1排的安德鲁斯和费什纳，但没赶上。费什纳活着但是撤离了，安德鲁斯阵亡。妈的都不知道哈利威尔这个倒霉鬼跑到战线那边去干什么。那里离我们2排有五百米远。

###  **10月16日**

C连把我们换下去，但太晚了，我觉得这几天A连没有谁合过眼。这些该死的炮弹、子弹、手榴弹、地雷，受它们阻碍A连可能只前进了三到四米。视野极差，地形极差，天气极差，累得无法思考。我们都疲惫不堪，战损清单中至少还要算上快要烂掉的脚，我们几天都没穿过干燥的袜子了[1]。我班上的乔·福彻纳托负伤，但是人没事——感谢上帝。

###  **10月18日**

2排撞大运了，新的排长是查尔斯·费舍中尉，直接从2连调过来的，米勒在2连的朋友（这货怎么哪都有关系？）说中尉很能带兵，大家都不舍得他离开。据塔里说，A连战力损失了三成，但团里情况更糟，所以我们可能还是要回到前线。

###  **10月21日**

听到伙计们在唱歌——奇了怪了，我们身边烂事不断他们唱什么歌。是邓宁、鲁迪、罗西在唱，还是罗西写的关于我的歌。我拔腿就跑，赶紧把哈利抓过来，可不能错过了这出好戏。总之，我们偷偷溜会演唱现场，也就是邓宁和利佐的帐篷，帐篷里还有我和哈利班上一共八、九号人。歌是这样唱的：

> _那日我踏上征途，_  
_妈妈伫立在船坞，_  
_眼含泪珠，_  
_手帕挥舞，_  
_我可怜的小迷糊，_  
_吃什么果腹，将去往何处？_  
_离了妈妈他如何靠谱？_  
_妈妈莫哭，_  
_要知道有人把我照拂，_  
_巴基老伙计是他的称呼，_  
_山姆大叔把他从布鲁克林征召入伍，_  
_我们都知道他为何被人记住，_  
_不因他是姑娘家的梦中情缘，_  
_不因他是飞镖场的不败之巅，_  
_只因他像个娘们，叨叨念念，操心个没边。_  
_口粮全部要吃完，咖啡赶紧往下咽！_  
_咳嗽说明受了寒，怎么还不去医院？_  
_绒毛外套穿了没？_  
_磺胺药包带了没？_  
_巴恩斯老妈子的使命就是念、念、念。 _  
_要是老好人中士凶起人来劈头盖脸，_  
_让你不禁怀疑万千，_  
_只要确信一点，_  
_确信一点，_  
_双手交给老天，你已经做好准备冲破德国佬的防线！_

我和哈利笑得不能自理，这些家伙都醉得不成人形，曲子唱出来五音不全，但罗西还行，你敢信吗？这货是个男高音的料子。至少这曲子有调，唱起来还朗朗上口。

哈利出了个点子，现在按兵不动，等时机成熟了要好好报复罗西一顿——也许先从哼歌开始。我凭记忆把歌词抄了下来。想润个色（要是我能为伯娜黛特编些曲子就好了），或者把词寄给史蒂夫，这货肯定能认出“巴恩斯老妈子”来，妈呀他说不定还能续写二十小节呢！

###  **10月24日**

来信了，而且可以休息了，但是先读信。终于收到了史蒂夫的“胜利邮件”[2]，什么都没说，妈妈寄来的书信里也没怎么提到史蒂夫，这就让人很担心了。史蒂夫从来不是那种憋得住话的人，我就想不通他怎么可能该死的不知道写啥。就四句话，说做弥撒的时候为我祈祷，还有“大家做好本职工作”。老天爷啊，他不会羞愧到想钻地缝吗！只字未提工作如何，生没生病，什么都没提。我不敢相信他还在气我把他丢下了，他确实闹过更长的脾气，但不会冲着我来！我又不是他侧弯的脊椎——又不是我害他参不了军的不是吗？

卷卷生日，妈妈按我要求给她买了一本《一棵生长在布鲁克林的树》[3]，这本书上个月和其他军编书籍一起发到驻地[4]，我读了三遍，卷卷知道以后特别高兴，回信里全是她字斟句酌的甜言蜜语。内容抄在下面，我把她的信塞在胸前的口袋里，信可能会被损毁，但我觉得贴身携带能给我安全感。

> _看到你报效国家远伐纳粹，我感到非常骄傲，但你知道我有多希望你在我身边而不是在战场上！我这么想你，没有我的大哥哥在，整个布鲁克林显得更小更空了，我知道你不想听到这些，但是我生日那天收到你的书之后哭了又哭，想象着你如同小时候那样念故事给我听。我跑到威廉斯堡去找那棵树，想象我就是主人公芙兰西，直到我意识到芙兰西不是我，芙兰西是你_ _——我最爱的大哥哥，你总是跟我讲故事，照顾我，帮助我。然后我意识，哪怕自己已经比任何人都寄托了更多的思念，到我对你的思念还能更深。谢谢你的生日礼物，圣诞礼物请带你自己回家。爱你爱你爱你，来自你最爱的妹妹的吻，卷卷。_

太累了，不敢相信我离家已有7月之久，这7个月不知怎么像是有7年那么长。我不禁好奇自己会错过卷卷的生日多少次呢？

###  **10月31日**

想起了1937年的万圣节，罗杰斯夫人去世的前一年。那时卷卷看到了报纸上的广告，只想参加中央公园的比赛。她想扮成护士，罗杰斯夫人当然也听说了，所以万圣节那天她给卷卷带来了护士服，是拿自己的工装改的，她还从病房里拿来一些道具。我们做完弥撒回家之后卷卷惊喜不已，我记得她开始高兴得大叫。史蒂夫和我带着她、泰德、杰克去参加比赛，她虽然连奖杯的边都没沾到，但确实是整个曼哈顿最幸福的小丫头。有个照相亭，我花钱拍了两张照片，卷卷两张都想和史蒂夫一起照（当然，她现在十三岁了，虽然不再像小时候那样大肆宣扬，但我确信她还是铁了心非史蒂夫不嫁）。第一张照片里她假装是护士，在帮史蒂夫治疗哮喘（我是护士，史蒂夫！）。第二张里史蒂夫亲吻卷卷的手，好像把卷卷当白雪公主还是什么公主。罗杰斯夫人就把那张照片贴在了厨房水槽上，史蒂夫搬出旧居的时候唯一带出来的遗物就是这张照片了。那其实算是罗杰斯夫人度过的最后一个万圣节，因为第二年万圣节她就住院了。她是个多好的人啊。总之，今天是万圣节，除了数不尽的德国佬和满天的炮弹之外没有怪物，我总认为，是罗杰斯夫人一直在保佑我平安，如果她还能再多坚持一下，也许我就能再次见到卷卷了。

* * *

**章节注释（译者注用星号表示，其余为原作者注）：**

[1]*士兵的脚如果长期处在潮湿肮脏的环境里，会溃烂甚至长出坏疽，严重的情况需要截肢，这种病症被叫做“战壕脚”（trench foot）。【返回】

[2] “胜利邮件”是美军为了节省运输空间使用的一种邮件系统。*大量的信件会被拍摄下来浓缩在胶卷里，到驻地再冲洗出来，故而可以节省很多空间。【返回】

[3]*《一棵生长在布鲁克林的树》，一本出版于1943年的半自传体书籍，书中主要的意象为一颗坚韧生长的树。这本书当年轰动一时，曾被军队制作成军编书籍发放给士兵阅读。【返回】

[4]军编书籍，指1943年开始发放给士兵的便携口袋书。【返回】


	5. 1943年11月

** 第五章： ** **1943年11月**

** 敌后 **

  


###  **日期不详**

这封信是写给我的家人的我会尽量保存在身上。我是美国陆军第5军团第6军36步兵师107团2营A连的詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，军籍编号32557038。布鲁克林人，父母分别是乔治·巴恩斯和温妮·巴恩斯，两个弟弟分别是西奥多和约翰，妹妹瑞贝卡。妈：我应该再在多写些信，我很抱歉，我爱你，能成为你的儿子我很骄傲，爸爸，你也是，我希望自己没让你丢脸，没让妈妈和弟弟们丢脸，我尽力了爸爸我发誓我尽力了，请代我告诉史蒂夫，我要把所有的蠢气都还给他了，他会过得很辛苦但是如果他努力别老挨揍就能给大家省很多麻烦，尤其是我因为我不能再待在他身边不能帮他迷住那些姑娘了。抱歉伙计。我尽力了但是我搞砸了。所有的东西全部留给瑞贝卡，你是最棒的卷卷——一个人做梦能拥有的最棒的最可爱的妹妹——圣诞节我回不来了但是我所有的书都归你了我很抱歉但是我只能做这么多了。如果你没上大学我会变成鬼缠着你的。我的所有东西都给卷卷，除了手套请把手套给杰克，杰克如果战后你没进入道奇队那就太丢脸了，不要被滑球骗了兄弟然后还有泰迪，现在都靠你了，轮到你当家里的长子了，照顾好他们我知道你能行——我最信任你了。抱歉，抱歉，爱你们，爱你们——巴基。谁发现了我的尸体，请一定把这封信带给我的家人。_Wenn Sie meinen Körper gefunden haben, wenden Sie sich bitte diesen Brief an meine Familie schicken. Entschuldigen Sie mein schlechtes Deutsch._[1]

* * *

**章节注释：**

[1]德语：如果你发现了我的尸体，请把这封信送给我的家人。抱歉我的德语很糟糕。【返回】


	6. 1943年12月

**第六章：** ** 1943年12月**

**英国**

###  **12月2日**

我觉得史蒂夫是我与现实世界的唯一联系。从未想过把史蒂夫卷进来，但凡能让他留在国内，我就绝不希望他出现在这里。该死的，史蒂夫就该待在国内，而不是像个蠢货一样加入什么天杀的实验计划。看着我的好友，脸还是那张熟悉的脸，身体却叫我感到陌生，还有那套制服，那套我以为他能逃过一劫不用穿上的制服。我明白自己早就没救了，但却无法忍受战争即将加之于史蒂夫的一切。我可以独自承受，承受那些事物对我的侵蚀，大概是灵魂被抽空、是身上一切美好的事物被风干，因为现在一切都让我麻木。但我不能看着这样的命运降临在他身上。我不想看到，这让我几近发疯。

脑中浑浑噩噩，理不出头绪。过去几天——我想应该是七天——我们从战俘营逃出来，接受简报，飞往英国，像是隔着浓雾遥望清晨的布鲁克林大桥。身体在动，这一刻我身处此地，一晃眼我在那间屋子里，再下一刻我在韦纳夫罗——这是最糟糕的。

仿佛怎么呼吸都不够。我一直能看见哈利的脸，那么惊讶，那么害怕。如果我反复地回想，心脏就开始在胸膛里疯狂跳动。碎了，我想，仿佛这回碎了之后，我将永远停止呼吸。

###  **12月3日**

当时情况是这样，我们受到了包围，唯一的希望就是火力掩护，大家都知道汤姆·罗伊和爱德·乔伊斯两人那里还有弹药，因为他们已经死了，机枪还能用。如果想让任何人活着从那里爬出来，必须要火力掩护，尤其现在沙利文已经倒下，只剩迪兹一个人操作机枪，弹药也快打光了。我准备掩护哈利出散兵坑，除了扣扳机纹丝不动。哈利跑过去，只听他说“上帝啊”，我知道罗伊和爱德已被炸碎，接着哈利往回跑，突然间炮弹落了下来。炮弹尖啸着坠落，炸裂开来，你一辈子似乎都困在这一幕里。我觉得自己在爆炸前就已经跑起来了。他已经死了，缓慢的死亡，但又快得吓人。闭上眼睛脑子里甚至不是战俘营，而是这一幕，他挣扎着想说些什么，但在鲜血和炮火声的干扰下都是徒劳。我和他的手都鲜血淋漓，分不清谁是谁的。利普士康和弗兰克也在，利普士康朝我大叫，给迪兹送弹药，接着他和阿德勒回来了。哈利还活着，黑夜在狂轰滥炸下宛如白昼。迪兹必须保持火力，弹药上全是哈利的血，枪竟然也没有卡膛。我可能在说胡话，一段祷告或者一段祈求，请求上帝也请求哈利。我这辈子说过很多遍乞求宽恕的话，但是直到这一刻我才知道在绝望中乞求上帝是什么样的，毫无悔意、毫无谦卑、毫无神圣可言，暴烈的戾气将你吞噬，你愿意牺牲所有的一切，只求上帝让他平安。但是没有用。重新联系上迪兹，尽管我尽力捂着哈利的肚子不让内脏掉出来，但他还是会死。臭气熏天。敌人还在朝我们开火，但我无法把视线从哈利脸上挪开，灭顶的恐惧混同着所剩不多的血液从他身上流逝殆尽，哈利死了。 

###  **之后**

爸爸妈妈没有收到信[1]，谢天谢地他们没收到通知。妈妈和卷卷会多么担惊受怕。现在反倒是家里来信摆在面前等我读，展开信纸像是在读别人的家书，卷卷要在圣诞游行的时候唱歌，有个连样子都记不清的姑娘给我寄明信片，说她还留着我们在一起时的手帕。我给家里回信说抱歉耽搁了这么久，前线很忙但一切平安。

有那么多信要写，我试着下笔，却一个字也挤不出来，手中的铅笔没有哪次不被我折断。不知该怎么表达内心的感受，哪怕是已经写给埃利斯、鲍尔以及其他人的家属的信，也像是从别人生活中借来的。

###  **12月4日**

我似乎完全无法忍受和其他人共处，就算是史蒂夫也不行，从他参加作战简报的频繁程度来看，队长（上尉）衣服上那两条杠应该是当真的[2]。我似乎也受不了独处，但凡一个人待着，那一幕又会重演。

我想人类能感受到的最深重的孤独，莫过于朋友被炸得血肉模糊，自己却不得不盯着那张毫无生气的脸，为下一秒将降临在自己身上的噩运感到恐惧。在那之前，我以为自己已经见识过恐惧最为极端的面貌，还觉得并没有那么糟糕，因为身边有兄弟们一同面对。虽然我们中谁也不会开口，但大家都见识过恐惧。如果有人在散兵坑里哭了，谁也不会说什么。你由此认识到，所有人都一样，每个人都面临着同样的恐惧，想到身旁都是忠诚可靠的兄弟，恐惧就会减轻。而独自一人面对这一切则是最可怕的。我无法忍受独自一人。

下楼去酒吧，如果哈利和我从七月以来学会了什么，那就是一点威士忌能暂时清空你的思绪。

###  **之后**

上帝我该怎么办！他们说我可以回家了——家——但我不能。我不能现在回家，史蒂夫在这我就不能回家，不能在他需要我照看后背时回家。就这么简单。为了回家我愿意放弃一切，在一切发生之前就回家，即使这意味着我从未结识过哈利或者卡斯特兰诺或者乔·福彻纳托或者可怜的格伦、利普士康、史基普、阿德勒，即使这意味着我从未结识过他们所有人。在一切发生之前就回家，什么都不曾发生，所有人都回家。

但是除了医院里的战友，我只剩这么一个朋友了，我只能做自己该做的，除此之外还有什么选择呢？ 虽然妈妈往窗户上贴金色五角星时未必会觉得她的儿子死得其所[3]，但我只有这一条路可走，除此之外我无法忍受。

###  **12月5日**

热水澡和像样的食物。我连泡了两个澡，刮了脸，用的不是那把十人共用的该死的剃须刀。

镜子里我看上去和之前一样，也许还是伤痕累累，但是内在却完全换了个人。仿佛布鲁克林的东河变成了斯堤克斯冥河[4]，或是灌满了诸如死亡恐惧之类的不祥事物，在那张手术台上，我从桥上跳下，坠入那条河，坠落从未停止，而我的手抓不住任何东西。 

史蒂夫铁了心要找那些王八蛋算账。我们是他七拼八凑找来的一群倒霉蛋：一个加州来的日本佬、一个叫杜根的美国大兵（这两人都是第3步兵师15团的，我猜他们之前也参加过西西里战役，总之第3师在我们之后也登陆了西西里）、一个法国佬、一个英国佬、一个黑皮肤的美国兵，这人肯定是我见过的最倒霉的厨子[5]。总之，全是在那里认识的，107团被拆散后我就和他们关在一起，还是托他们的福我才捡回一条命，是他们告诉史蒂夫我还活着的。史蒂夫设想了一支队伍，类似于美国特种空勤队[6]，他是这么说的，我回了一句，_史蒂夫，不知道你有没有注意到，但是弗沃斯操他娘的英国老爷和那个法国佬可能会很有意见_。

他笑吟吟的，从没见他这么高兴过，实话实说，史蒂夫这副发自内心高兴的样子还挺让人震撼的。现在一切都好转了，他的朋友没死，自己遇上个漂亮妞，外表终于配得上内心，而他全然不知战争铸造的从来不是英雄而是杀手。但我不能跟他说这个，似乎说什么都不合适。他已经花了足够长的时间盯着我看，那表情仿佛在说巴基你需要发泄。

总之，他们不会浪费任何时间。等我们全员拿到康复证明（除了史蒂夫，他现在显然生不了病，上帝居然挑在此时此地回应祈祷，真是讽刺）。他们要把我们送去弗斯沃老爷口中的“乡下宅子”，我猜大家会在那里接受训练，然后再去找那些狗娘养的王八蛋算账。我累得不行，但没有之前那么惨，所以宁愿开工干活，快点一了百了。

我给玛格丽特写了一封信，但不确定该不该寄出去，自己都差点读不下去，写信的时候手抖个不停。

###  **12月6日**

居然到现在才想起来自己错过了感恩节。我想妈妈和卷卷可能烤了几炉派，妈妈至少给柯勒里神父带去了一份（神父毫无疑问还能收到其他20位女士送来的派），还送了些给附近的租客，我毫不怀疑只要有人表现出缺乏母爱的样子，我妈肯定忍不住去提供关怀。信上说爸爸最近忙得连轴转，家里一切都好，我希望他们至少有钱买火鸡，但我更希望家里不要空荡荡的没有人气，希望其他人家也来一起过节。杰克当然参军了，所以不在，泰德现在应该也随部队出发了，妈妈身边只剩卷卷，还有窗户上的几颗代表我们的蓝色五角星，我都不敢想象她得有多伤心，还有比五角星更糟糕的替代品吗？

我被杰克气得肝疼，但大家都知道这是早晚的事。就算妈已经有两个儿子上战场了，就算有成千上万种报效国家的办法，他就是要参军，就是要加入天杀的海军。我从别人那听够了关于他们兄弟的二手故事，海军的情况糟透了。难道他加入了海军就一定会待在船上吗？

想到了罗杰斯夫人，我知道史蒂夫也在想她，因为逃出集中营的时候正好是他母亲的忌日，五年了。她在感恩节前去世，这让大家尤其难过，因为夫人那么喜欢感恩节。妈妈总是邀请她来我家过节，那些年是多么的不一样。记得我和史蒂夫像是世界上最开心的小孩子一样隔着桌子互相对视，节日这天我们可以整日什么都不干，就是吃东西和疯跑。当然29年大萧条之后条件艰苦了些，但即使桌上没那么丰盛了，气氛也并不压抑。

从我八岁左右到罗杰斯夫人去世那年，她总会说：“感谢主把最亲爱的小天使巴基带给我，”祷告时提到我：“主啊，感激不尽，您让我拥有第二个儿子，感谢温妮愿意和我分享这个孩子。” 甚至不是自己的亲生儿子，罗杰斯夫人相信我蒙主恩典，不论我值不值得，她至少是真心希望我受到祝福。我时不时撞上史蒂夫在描绘记忆中母亲的样子，深黑的线条，反复描摹，直到整张画都被涂坏，他那么害怕画错，害怕哪天记不清她的样子，再也无法画出她来。_不可能的，兄弟_，我每次都这么对他说，他说_谢谢_，也只说谢谢。问题是，我确信他不会忘记，但忍不住害怕，随着战争对人的侵蚀，我会忘记。我经历过的地狱和体会过的美好似乎不可能共存于同一个人心中，我发现自己已经开始摇头笑了，或是跟左边的人打机锋，想着“等不及看哈利会说什么”，但他已经不在我左边了，他永远不会在了。那些发生在他身上的事，那令人恐惧的几分钟，飞快地浮现在我脑海里，哈利笑过百次千次，但抢先一步浮现在我脑海里的却是那一幕。

我知道，祈祷是永恒的，无论在开口之前还是开口之后，那些话语一直存在，柯勒里神父以前总爱这么说。但感觉不对劲，罗杰斯夫人因我而感谢上帝，但我明明向夫人保证会照顾好她的孩子，却无法让史蒂夫安全待在布鲁克林，我明明向她保证会照顾史蒂夫，护他周全，但史蒂夫现在却上了战场。这太荒谬了，实际上我哪个朋友都没能护住。这太讽刺了，她说我是小天使，而我却见证了数不清的死亡——连上帝都会为之震惊的死亡。我知道这不一样，当时我是个孩子，但是内心深处这些东西都纠缠在了一起。

###  **12月7日**

我只想睡觉——他们把我单独安排在一间屋子里而我只想睡觉但我受不了独自一人的感觉所以我不停地惊醒也不知道自己身在何处感觉过了这辈子最长的几秒钟几分钟还是几年——上帝啊我只想睡觉。

###  **12月8日**

这些英国兵是我见过最自以为是的混账，不明白这一岛喝着温啤酒傻乐的人有什么理由自认为比我们懂得更多[7]。今天到了“乡下宅子”，我本来想象的是利普士康时时刻刻挂在嘴边的那个湖心小屋——娘的我现在都能把他那破木屋画出来了。这个“宅子”就是座天杀的宫殿。我这辈子就没见过这样的东西，唯一一次例外是在广场饭店[8]，当时我和史蒂夫还被赶出来了。停车的时候我发誓听到弗沃斯在叹气，像是他的猫刚叫人踢了一脚，他说：“又是这堆破石头。” 

总之我们分秒必争，马上投入训练，这里的人来自天南海北，连波兰的都有，我猜是来教我们如何做敌后工作的。我的点子是叫上百来驾飞行堡垒直接把他们炸个稀巴烂[9]，但我猜这不可能。

制式步枪发下来，我一拆开就意识到枪身上没有原来那把的凹痕和印记，突然感到前所未有的愤怒。当然不是因为原来的步枪没了，是这一切让我怒不可遏，尤其是那群德国佬，是德国佬害我们身陷此处，是德国佬害那么多人不在此处。怒意如此剧烈，以至一度无法呼吸视物，即使此刻我手握笔杆，仍感到有什么东西在胸中翻涌，宛若在航行中失火的船只，你只能控制火势并祈祷它早日靠港，感觉就像这样。我想拿出士兵该有的样子，做我该做的，终结一些邪恶的东西然后回家。听上去似乎太空洞了。最好还是想想接下来的事情——吃一顿不拿午餐肉充数的饭，睡几小时不用担心被炮弹袭击的觉，然后从口袋里模出来一根你都不知道在那的烟。但是我胸口烧着一团火，要为哈利、格伦、史基普还有所有人报仇[10]，找那群德国佬报仇，也许还要代兄弟们去过他们没能享受到的好日子。

###  **12月12日**

操他妈的耶稣玛丽乔瑟夫。冒雨行进一整天之后我终于逼得史蒂夫说了实话，该死的他甚至没有参加常规训练！选拔项目不过几周而已。这件破制服到底他妈算个什么玩意？ 史蒂夫知道怎么穿军装，军阶上的杠还得我来弄——混蛋（punk)！看在老天爷的份上，甚至没人教他怎么拆解春田步枪[11]，好像那群人要尽力害死他一样。现在弗沃斯想教会我们英国人的做法，德尼埃那个王八蛋也想讲一讲法国反抗组织（去他的）那套。我受够这群蠢货了。如果要照搬学英国人的突击队，我他娘的懒得管，但那群已经吃了败仗的傻逼不论在干什么，我他妈拒绝重蹈覆辙。我这么想也这么说了，法国佬差点揍了我（这个废物侏儒尽管试试），但史蒂夫挡在中间，我现在唯一关心的就是教史蒂夫几招陆军战术。他昨天甚至不知道怎么上刺刀。老天爷啊这他妈都是什么事啊。我至少知道他能挥拳头，史蒂夫一直都挺能打的，我只求他不要太擅长挨打了，他会变得太习惯的，更重要的是，如果面对德国佬的时候手上只有锤子，那你看谁都会像根钉子不是吗？这傻子需要多学些东西。

###  **12月15日**

我以为逃出【<strike>阿</strike><strike>——</strike>】那次算是这辈子最累的情况，但是操他的这群英国王八蛋和天杀的德国佬一样冷酷无情。连着几天都在训练，虽然我们所有人包括史蒂夫都能学到东西，但我不明白训练后怎么就不能偶尔吃顿热饭。我随时随地都很饿。饿肚子的感觉我够熟悉了，不需要再训练我挨饿了。耶稣玛丽约瑟夫，

今天早上在【<strike>赫</strike><strike>——</strike>】训练，我差点搞糟，因为附近有一家肉铺，能看见里面的烤肉和香肠。老天爷啊。下次我可能光为了它们就会擅离职守。_中士_，森田说道，_总有一天我要找一个用你看着烤肉的眼神看着我的姑娘_。兄弟，我也想。我说史蒂夫早抢在我们前面了不是吗？ 你也知道史蒂夫这人，脸红得他妈像一颗八月里的番茄，他说“文明一点，中士”。我自从和哈利听见罗西他们唱歌编排我之后，就没笑得这么开心过。我说，“中士？ 你现在喊我中士了，美国队长（上尉）长官？ 混蛋（punk），从你知道麻烦这两个字怎么写开始，每次你惹麻烦都是我擦的屁股，实际上我现在都不确定你会不会写这两个字。” 他仿佛在竭力绷着表情，不确定是应该笑得东倒西歪还是他妈给我一拳。史蒂夫尽可能板板正正地说道：“我写字一直挺好的，巴基你是知道的。” 我去！真拿史蒂夫没辙。

###  **12月18日**

她叫乔安·M，头发解下来的时候垂到臀部，像是意大利姑娘的头发一样乌黑，但她白的像是奶油，尝起来也像奶油，嘴唇像是两颗草莓（我跟杜根这么说，他眨了眨眼睛回道，_是军队草莓吗？_这个混蛋）[12]。

她很爱笑。我不懂怎么有人在这种世道下还能笑得如此开怀。当时我们刚搞完演习，有24小时的假，我在一家酒吧碰上她。给她带了苏格兰威士忌，很配她的口音。乔安是个百灵鸟，我就记得这一点，因为我们去她家，做爱。乔安让我进去两次，她很享受（那是当然），发出了那种尖尖细细的声音，像是一只喘不上气却还要引吭高歌的鸟儿，天啊我都忘记女人的声音了。我忘记了女人的声音却记得其他所有的混账事。天杀的，回想一下那个卧室，我床上躺着个被我累坏了的妞，在我耳边发出那样的声音，其他的都去他妈的——尤其去他妈呢的杜根。

###  **12月19日**

今天来信了。我给妈妈写那封信实在不怎么高明，因为新闻里到处都是都在报道史蒂夫的事，人们兴奋得手舞足蹈。可怜我妈，不过如果她收到了通知，那也是在我逃出战俘营之后，这会让人好过些。但是她的来信让我很难受，读起来让我想起其他人，他们的母亲就不能好运地写下“谢谢你救了我的儿子”。我把信抄在这里，上次卷卷的信确实毁了，所以我想把妈妈给我的信保存在这里。 

> _我亲爱的孩子，我知道前线发生的事你没有跟妈说，甚至没有告诉我你就在前线，但是孩子，我能读报纸，在地图上找到你，想象你身陷怎样令人恐惧的境地。_ _也许你觉得说实话会让我更加担惊受怕，但等你做了父亲有了孩子之后，就会明白，为人父母，既是爱也是忧，还是珍重，你被我们放在心底，无比珍重。我不确定外面的消息能信几分，只知道我的的小史蒂夫不知怎么一点也不小了，终于有一次轮到他来拯救你于水火之中。我对他感激不尽。妈妈只能通过几封信来了解你的近况，所以请把信寄出来。爱你的妈妈。_

我确实梦里都是走进家门的场景，正和我离开那天愁云惨淡的情形相反。妈妈在厨房里烤土豆饼，爸爸在消防梯上抽烟，卷卷在收音机旁做功课，杰克在读漫画（而不是加入了海军），泰德可能在修什么杰克弄坏的东西。妈妈抬头看过来，我都可以想象她脸上的笑容。为了见她一面我什么都愿意做，太想她了，太想家里的一切了。想象一下如果真的有时光机，我就能回去。

在西西里的时候，所有人笃信自己能在圣诞节前回家，我把特罗伊纳当做这辈子最糟糕的经历，现在想来太奇怪了。无论发生什么，我绝不再用“最糟糕”来形容，因为上帝似乎把着当做了一个挑战赛。顺利也好不顺也罢，圣诞节似乎只能在“乡下宅子”里过了，但这里有厨师，我想当地驻员会搞些圣诞活动，唱唱歌跳跳舞。不会那么糟糕。当然，我最渴望的还是和所有人挤在平安夜的饭桌旁，妈妈烤了面包，桌上还有火鸡、红酒、妈妈栗稼粥[13]。卷卷在椅子上像只不安分的兔子，要参加圣诞弥撒啦，明天就是圣诞节啦，她兴奋得不得了。爸则扔过来一个用纸包住的橘子[14]，跟我说“猜猜看！”，我会说：“老爸，是棒球吗？”，就和我之前每年一样。

###  **12月22日**

我今天见到了霍华德·史塔克。我，布鲁克林的巴基·巴恩斯，见到了霍华德·史塔克。我觉得这事史蒂夫能记一辈子，因为我的舌头从没这么打过结，脸还红得跟舞会上的大姑娘一样，半句话都憋不出来，尽管史蒂夫已经笑得快飙泪了。见鬼。我不知道怎么回事，总之史蒂夫是在布鲁克林的世界博览会上认识的史塔克先生。光冲这一点我就该朝着史塔克先生的脸蛋来一拳，但他给我介绍了这把枪。

我猜史塔克先生一听说史蒂夫给自己找来个神枪手（说得好像这是什么新鲜事似的，我小时候扔石子就可以在五十码外击中目标，史蒂夫早就知道了，虽然他十码开外就看不清了更别说五十码），就开始去翻自己的武器库。史塔克先生目前不怎么搞小型武器，但我猜他和M1941半自动步枪的设计师是好朋友，所以手上有些生产线上拿下来的样枪，每一支都可能射击过见鬼的两万五千次，是这类枪里最准头最好的。接着他把她拆开，重新组装，再安上一个我从没见过的瞄准镜，她叫贝茜。我们带着她去了射击场，弗沃斯和他的人也一起，当然还有史塔克先生。我之前用的是一把M1C[15]，已经够好了，但我从没见过比贝茜还要安静的枪。史塔克先生说他改造了枪管，消音更好，还针对枪焰做了些调整。她是个美人。总之我给那群英国混蛋露了两手，挣了两杯免费啤酒，因为他们非要跟我打赌。虽然酒是温的，白送的也比花钱买的香。

###  **之后**

除了在【<strike>奥</strike>】那天和 “史蒂夫引得全酒吧姑娘倾心却径直走向兄弟们徒留姑娘恍然大悟他眼里只有心上人”这点之外，我终于有了一个喜欢美国队长的理由。很显然史蒂夫读了妈妈寄来的信——上帝啊谢谢妈妈！——得知泰德就在英国，就在【<strike>奥</strike>】这里[16]。他几个月前随506步兵团一起出发[17]，那时我还在意大利。总之，史蒂夫跟上级扯了一堆，_是的是的，训练很重要但是圣诞节谁都该休两天，还有请让我们去【<strike>奥</strike>__】，那里有空降训练场，我们本来就该拿到自己的伞兵翼了_[18]。弗沃斯动了些手脚，卡特特工肯定也插了手，总之成了——我们有两天假，之后还能在【<strike>奥</strike>】待上至少四天。如果泰德能暂时脱离部队的话我们就有六天时间能一起过了。圣诞节当然还没到，但这是我收到过的最棒的圣诞礼物。自从到了英国，这还是我头一回觉得未来会变好。

###  **12月24日**

今早乘火车从伦敦到了【<strike>奥</strike>】，泰德和他排里的几个兄弟开了辆军用卡车在车站等我们。上次想到弟弟，还以为再也见不到了，这会儿真见着了，心里五味陈杂。我竭尽全力才没有失态，但抱着泰德差不多有一个小时没撒手，史蒂夫也一样，他从上次圣诞节过后就没见过泰德，那会儿泰德已经开始了训练。泰德瞧见史蒂夫，眼珠子都快瞪出来了，活像个兔八哥。“我觉得自己产生幻觉了，”我跟泰德这么说，史蒂夫闹了个大红脸，“我不成了，脑子里开始幻想史蒂夫跑来跑去，变成身着旗帜的拳王麦克斯·史麦林[19]，我得赶紧撤。”

“看上去太壮观了，”泰德用和他表情一样夸张的语气说道，又凑近了些，“史蒂夫，我十二岁以后就没仰视过你了。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“十三岁以后，谢谢！”之后一切似乎都恢复了正常，虽然史蒂夫比我都高了。总之大家互相介绍，琼斯、森田、杜根也在，弗沃斯留在伦敦和家人过节，德尼埃则一个人抱着酒瓶和能找到的所有姑娘厮混在一起。开车的是泰德的朋友，但这车显然本来不归他开。都是空降兵，据我对82空降师的了解，他们肯定觉得自己牛气得不得了。总之，泰德的朋友一个叫麦克纳马拉，一等兵，另一个叫伯根，是名下士，他们看上去人不错，至少有一点就很能说明问题——麦克纳马拉没把车开回基地而是直奔酒吧！当然酒吧已经基本上全是团里的人了，当他们意识到史蒂夫是谁之后，全想打听【<strike>阿</strike><strike>——</strike>】的事，但上面勒令保密，所以史蒂夫只分享了一个删节版的故事。除此之外，大家关心的的就只有美利坚劳军团里的漂亮姑娘了[20]。豪饮了大半天，为我们连的兄弟灌了六品脱的酒，角落里有人谈起了钢琴，我们开始跳舞——酒吧里有八位住在镇上的女士，半数的年龄都大得能给我们当妈了，但谁在乎呢——圣诞节到了！

###  **12月25日**

很晚了，圣诞节可能已经过了。但我还是没法一口气连睡几个小时。取下手表，这样就不知道还是不是圣诞节。如果再次见到泰德让我意识到了什么，那就是他是这个世界上最可爱最善良的男孩——所以看在上帝的份上他怎么就成了伞兵？ 我根本无法理解，他这样的人为什么会被扔上战场——泰德什么坏事都没干过。我只能希望史蒂夫和我，再加上这一群奇奇怪怪的突击队员，能在轮到泰德上战场之前结束战斗。脑海中全是泰德面对意大利战场或者另一个韦纳夫罗的情形。

我也常常想到玛格丽特，孩子应该已经出生，哈利当时很沮丧——自己在这里，留下妻子一人在家。而哈利现在还在这里，不是因为一场战争，不是一次赶不上的圣诞节，是永远困在了这里。想到这一点我就绝望不已。想不通上帝为什么不让哈利那样的人回家。我给她写信，寄出去了，却不知该不该这么做。换做我是她，肯定不想从没能保住他性命的人那里听到半点消息。但是如果连寄信都做不到，那我还有什么用呢？

总之，这是我第一次在外面过圣诞节。记得42年的时候我在部队接受训练，差点没能回家过节。泰德现在也想家，但没我严重。我猜他和那群队友都兴冲冲的——这些人还没上过战场。泰德跟朋友说了太多我信上的内容，他们都知道我去过哪里，而且还想了解更多细节——“你打死过德国佬吗？” 仿佛在问，“你挥出过全垒打吗？” 幸好杜根比我更擅长讲故事。43年的圣诞节已经过完了。尽管这个愿望让人感到麻木，但我还是许愿上帝对所有人仁慈一些，明年这时候就能在布鲁克林过圣诞了。

###  **12月26日**

理论上讲，所有人今天都应该返回岗位了，但是泰德的指挥官很大方，鉴于半个团的人都在宿醉，剩下一半干脆还醉着。泰德今天跑来我们住的地方，房东夫妇给我们泡了茶（洛斯威斯特斯一家，丈夫叫雷吉纳尔德，夫人叫克莱门汀——英国人哪来的这些名字？），接着我俩出去抽了烟。队友不在身边，泰德突然变得更像记忆中弟弟的模样，他总那么严肃（虽然和杰克比起来谁都显得更严肃不是吗？），当年他11我15，他急得快哭了，也是一脸严肃地问我爸爸丢了饭碗，自己是不是也该退学。泰德在我眼里永远不会变——就算他加入了空降部队，就算他今年22岁，就算他即将参与作战，泰德永远都是我心地善良的弟弟，是那个凡事都先考虑别人的孩子。

总之，他很显然有心事，这是泰德的另一个特点——有些事说起来做起来都难，但泰德只要下定了决心就会去做。所以他要参军我没反对——没人能逼泰德做任何事，除了他自己。（当然杰克又是另一回事了——大部分时候他为了挑衅你偏要对着干——可爱的杰克小混蛋）。

过了一会儿他问我，“在那里发生了什么？”

我想糊弄过去——“你都听过了，兄弟”——然而泰德只用一个眼神，就让我半个字也说不出口了。

“我知道107团被碾碎了，”他用自己特有的安静的方式说道，“报纸上没多写，但我看到获救人数在四百左右，其中只有两百个是美国人，还是各个部队战俘的总和。发生了什么？”

我跟他讲了大致情况，当时团部命令1营和2营进攻韦纳夫罗，支援第30步兵团，德国佬比情报上说的多出太多，A连的任务是在主要进攻之后为C连和B连提供掩护，但当我们到达的时候周围已经变成了一座屠宰场。我尽力了，但真的说不出口，说不出如何连续作战十八个小时，直到上面传话说库兰斯基中尉代表A连投降，他是我们知道的唯一存活的军官。接着德国佬的指挥官来受降，他拔出一把鲁格对着库兰斯基的头就是一枪。我记得自己目睹全程，却毫无感觉，经历过刚刚的一切和哈利的事情之后我脑子里一片空白。大概是因为战斗使大脑疲乏不堪。

我跟泰德说：“我所有的朋友几乎都死光了。” 这是事实。得救回来的路上，欧迪斯·西恩和我一直在找A连的人，全连只找到不足三十人，全都伤得很严重。

至于战俘营里发生的事，我没法跟泰德开口。我甚至不想记起来。我一直祈祷自己能忘记。

泰德沉默了一阵，只在回村庄的路上给我点了另一根烟。我可以想象出哈利扬起一边眉毛夸“这里风景不错”的样子。我们在乡间，有牛有羊还有小花园，宁静得近乎不真实。

“你是怎么熬过来的？” 泰德最后问到，

我以为他说的是战俘营的事，但他说不是，他问的是战场上——我害怕吗？

他看着我，平静的脸上全是真诚，他总是我们中最为肃穆的那个。我发现自己第一次无法回答弟弟的问题。无论怎样，人都没法做好上战场的心理准备，我是应该明知如此还跟泰德说实话，让他多少有些准备，还是撒谎说只要打起来就一点都不怕了？ 想到哈利，我只说了一句：“你希望和什么样的人在散兵坑里并肩作战，就去成为那样的人。” 因为到头来，虽然我们在与德国、希特勒及各种势力作斗争，但真打起来了你根本想不到这些。你不是为了上帝或者祖国战斗，而是在为朋友战斗，为了不辜负他们。在这种情况下，人为了不辜负兄弟们愿意付出一切。

泰德以前从没辜负过任何人，以后也不会。我也他跟这么说了。该去跟史蒂夫和其他人碰头，回空降训练场了。

###  **12月28日**

我们在【<strike>奥</strike>】只待了两天——为了拿到伞兵资格——然后就回到伦敦接受简报，要出任务了。团队组建起来不过四周，但我猜上面觉得这就够了。与此同时，法国大老爷还在吵着该用那种信号手势。我一直感到焦躁不安，但同时又心意已决。我对自己的选择认命了，而且会一次又一次地做出同样的选择，但它并不能阻止我对即将到来的行动胡思乱想。史蒂夫说电报没说什么，只有返程时间和地点。

火车过站的时候，又上来一队美国大兵（我不知道是哪站，显然英国人没有站牌？[21]），他们进了我们的车厢，看到琼斯在这非常生气。好吧，想看史蒂夫唱黑脸，这招最灵。我们都坐着，有个人操着跟鲍威尔（上帝保佑他安息）一样的口音，是他先挑的事。想把这人和鲍威尔弄混很难，后者这辈子都不会恶语伤人，他甚至不说脏话（“我成天熨帖得像是软泥里的田鼠，有什么好叨逼的？”）。好吧，史蒂夫终于有了贯彻自身原则的能力。他说，“年轻人，我要求你向琼斯下士道歉，就在这里。” 那蠢货还当他是个大头兵，鉴于史蒂夫没穿外套，我猜这货完全不知道他肩上有两道杠。所以这傻孩子说：“我宁愿扇老娘一耳光都不会跟这个黑鬼道歉。” 话音刚落连同琼斯在内的所有人都站起来了，但我让杜根拦着琼斯，真打起来了最后被骂的还是黑人不是吗？ 但史蒂夫只是弯腰穿上了外套，在移动的车厢里起身说道：“一句话我不说两遍。” 官大一级压死人，干得好！琼斯获得了应得的道歉，其他美国大兵滚到了别的车厢，剩下的旅途都挺好。

###  **12月30日**

等待天气恶化时出发，没错——不是天气好转而是天气恶化，这样才能掩盖住渗透行动。我们要伞降到冬季防线后很远的地方[22]，这样才能确保达成在【<strike>奥</strike>】的战略目标。海上登陆我搞得够多了，知道爬滩头不是什么愉快的经历，但这不代表我愿意改成空降，然而现在由不得我。他们大概以为跳伞训练两天就行。总之我们带了一周的K类口粮[23]，但指挥官觉得用不了那么久，因为45师那边也会出力。我们只需要达成目的，再和45雷鸟师会合就行了。计划听着非常简单。我觉得自己从【<strike>阿</strike>】之后就没睡过——我会做自己该做的。

###  **12月31日**

尽管天气恶劣但是降落成功，今早也放晴了。降落区域确认安全。冷得想骂娘，但行军能让人暖和一点。英国很冷，但没这冷。英国没什么雪，但这里雪很多。1943年只剩下几小时了，今年毋庸置疑是全人类经历过的最糟糕的一年，也是我最糟糕的一年（感觉这都不用说了）。随着我们的讨伐战打响，我觉得自己比以前更坚强了些。上个月感觉自己一直摇摇欲坠呼吸困难，但现在我在做着什么，让我觉得自己能再坚持哪怕一小会儿。

* * *

**章节注释（译者注用星号标出，其余皆为原作者注）：**

[1]战场失踪通知是通过电报传送的。【返回】

[2]“杠”指的是上尉（captain）的军衔标志，有两道平行的杠。【返回】

[3]妈妈们会在窗户上挂横幅，横幅上每一颗蓝色的五角星代表这家有一个儿子参军。如果有谁牺牲了，妈妈会把代表他的蓝色五角星换成金色五角星。【返回】

[4]* 斯提克斯（Sytx），希腊神话中的冥河，亡魂从这里穿过进入死界，但丁在《神曲》中将这条河设定为第五层地狱，愤怒的灵魂在这里接受惩罚。【返回】

[5]日裔美国人一等兵詹姆斯·森田（Morita），提莫西·杜根中士，法国自由反抗人士冉克斯·德尼埃，英国人詹姆斯·弗沃斯中尉，美籍非裔一等兵盖比·琼斯。【返回】

[6]英国特种空勤队是一支建立于1941年的特种部队。【返回】

[7]*英国酒吧里常供应艾尔（Ale）酒，强调酒窖温度，在这种温度下饮用最能保留麦芽的甜醇和复杂的风味。【返回】

[8]*广场饭店位于第五大道和六十街的交界处，东北毗邻中央公园，上接富人聚集的上东区，该饭店是纽约地标性的建筑。【返回】

[9]波音B-17是装载了四个引擎的大型轰炸机，因其巨大的身躯和巡航能力被称为“飞行堡垒”。【返回】

[10]除了哈利·米勒上士、凯文·格伦技术军士、詹姆斯·史基普·尼克斯下士，A连还有56名成员死于韦纳夫罗，另有16人死于阿扎诺的战俘营。A连原来146名成员中，总共只有49人活到战争结束。【返回】

[11]M1903春田步枪是美军最老的制式步枪，后被M1加兰德取代。【返回】

[12]“军队草莓”是李子的别称。【返回】

[13] *妈妈栗稼粥（mamaliga)，罗马尼亚最有代表性的食物之一，盐水中加入玉米面熬煮，直至插入木勺且木勺不会倒下关火，加入黄油和农舍奶酪搅拌均匀，煮的比较浓稠的粥甚至可以倒出来当做面包切割携带。这道菜既是家常菜也是亲友团聚必不可少的菜色。关于mamaliga这个词汇的来源，有一说和妈妈（mama）相关。【返回】

[14]*圣诞节送橘子是一种基督教传统，比较主流的说法是圣·尼古拉斯神父为了偷偷帮助一户穷人，从烟囱里把金子扔到这户人家，正好落在了三个女儿挂起来的袜子里。后来人们会在平安夜用橘子代替黄金，塞在袜子里纪念圣·尼古拉斯的善行。【返回】

[15]M1C是M1加兰德步枪的狙击枪变种。【返回】

[16]英国奥尔德本。【返回】

[17]506步兵团下属101空降师，*兄弟连就属于506步兵团。【返回】

[18]俚语：伞兵徽章。【返回】

[19]麦克斯·史麦林是三十年代早期著名的重量级拳击手。【返回】

[20]美利坚劳军团负责筹资、为驻地士兵表演娱乐节目等。1943年美国队长就是在美利坚劳军团下表演的。【返回】

[21]1940年英国为了抵御德国入侵，拆除了所有的街道路牌和车站标志。1941年英国认为德国没有入侵意图之后又重新安装了大部分路牌和标志。【返回】

[22]冬季防线是德国在意大利设下的一系列强化防御工事。【返回】

[23]*K类口粮是为空降伞兵、装甲兵等专门开发的军粮。【返回】


	7. 1944年1月

**第七章：1944年1月**

**奥意边界**

###  **1月3日**

昨天成功袭击目标，趁对方人手不足防御松懈，我们把德国佬打了个措手不及。在“破石头”里练得惨兮兮的几周终于回本，都不用弗沃斯开口，我发誓他点烟的姿势拽得二五八万似的。真想不通这货是怎么活到这么大岁数没叫人打断十几根鼻梁。贝茜表现完美。史蒂夫在战斗中看上去像是天杀的阿喀琉斯，他似乎觉得自己有了那块该死的盾牌就战无不胜，这个傻子！我和德尼埃负责侦查，德尼埃出了些力。和计划中一样顺利，除了时间稍长。参战的这几个月我从没说过这种话，一定是陷在弗沃斯的梦里了，并且还没察觉到。

接下来就比较棘手，尤其是从德国佬那偷来的卡车没油了。森田一直在通过无线电追踪第五军的动向，确保我们能接上头。但是德国佬这些该死的防线（谁知道是哪一条呢，没完没了的）固若金汤，我们只有七个人，又不是第一装甲师。不过凭史蒂夫闹出的巨大动静，对方可能真当我们是装甲师。

###  **1月6日**

困在这场暴风雪里已经两天了，根本无法移动，余粮也不够。等大家生火技术稍微娴熟，我的手两天以来头一次解冻到能握住笔，感谢吉姆·森田，谁能想到我居然有感谢“干搓”技术（拿刷子干搓皮肤）的一天？因为刷子至少能当柴火烧上一阵。在布鲁克林听我从没听过什么干搓，最好现也没听过。森田说加州人为了好玩会外出野营。我为了好玩顶多带姑娘逛公园，到此为止再多不干。

就算生好了火，手还是抖，但我觉得应该是饿的不是冻的。K类口粮似乎毫无作用，只要一分钟就能消灭整份食物，狼吞虎咽的恶劣吃相看得弗沃斯一脸嫌弃，但食物似乎甫一下肚就连同我的胃一起消失得无影无踪。甚至连那个糟糕透顶的咖啡，喝下去都会让手发抖，这可不是好事，我得确保自己的手是突击队里最稳的。上帝啊我他妈好饿。我愿意付出一切，只要给我一块妈妈做的面包，或者德兰西家卖的汉堡，一杯苏打蛋蜜乳[1]，甚至是卷卷几年前给我过生日时做的饼干，虽然差点没把我噎死。天哪，那种饼干我现在可以吃上十几块。里面至少放了一斤肉桂粉，都不知道她哪来的钱。还有可乐，散工之后和史蒂夫去丽塔·荷里父母开在街角的店子，来瓶冰可乐，再配上一袋甘草软糖，接下来也许还要带小妞们出去玩，喝啤酒，去Horn&Hardart餐厅，我要花光身最后一个硬币，吃遍他家所有自动料理[2]。我向上帝发誓，如果还能吃到史蒂夫妈妈做的黑暗三明治，我会亲她一口，哪怕罗杰斯夫人会因为换班而忘记往牛肉三明治里放牛肉。我会连盘子都吃掉，感觉这些事写下来只会让我饿得更厉害。

###  **1月7日**

暴风雪停了，我们赶路，碰上一个空荡荡的农舍，雪都下到屋里去了。德尼埃找到一些土豆和胡萝卜，储藏室里还有三罐番茄，他熬了一锅炖菜。法国人按道理应该是会做菜的，但是至少德尼埃不行——他说菜不好吃是因为没加红酒。但我个人认为菜不好吃是因为没有盐，以及他可能没把土豆上的土洗干净，但是这都不重要了，我们全吃光了，而且贼他妈感恩戴德。

有意思的是，琼斯一小时后找到两瓶红酒，德尼埃表示不屑，因为这是意大利酒。好吧，我、杜根、森田、弗沃斯、琼斯不嫌弃，德尼埃过了一会儿也不嫌弃了。我想如果能醉个一两分钟，也许就会误以为自己回家了，坐在壁炉旁，听卷卷读书，妈妈在厨房泡真正的咖啡，爸爸试图假装没看见杰克和泰德还像三岁幼童一样闹成一团。醉梦中的家完全不像这里，我没穿制服，也没人给他们发枪。但是我没喝醉，酒不够多。

###  **1月9日**

终于追上了45师，还顺手给了德国佬一点颜色瞧瞧。干掉了一些大炮和装甲，跨越战线时差点被我方人员打掉脑袋。这么一搅和，倒叫德国佬一头雾水，我们虽然弹药不多，还是留下来给45师帮忙。森田中枪，所以另找了个人搞无线电，联系上长官，史蒂夫作了报告，我后半辈子都能指着他这幅模样笑。你该看看他如何满脸严肃，说话时都用上了吉米·卡格尼式的硬汉声线[3]。

我们见了当地军官，散兵坑里的各位大概给史蒂夫留了个极好的印象，史蒂夫又去见了一趟军官，主动提出要留下来帮忙——这是史蒂夫的说法，但我觉得是他碰到的那个上校太精明了，让史蒂夫觉得这事他自己的点子。但这里供给充足，还有帐篷，至少能休息一天再上前线，所以我要尽可能地睡觉、睡觉和睡觉。不得不说，我没想过再次钻进山林上线前，忍不住回忆起韦纳夫罗，但这次不会重蹈覆辙。不可能重蹈覆辙。这回知道对手的底细，因为我们才从战线另一边冲出来，所以不会重蹈覆辙。

###  **1月11日**

史蒂夫从没在散兵坑里打过仗，但现在我们就在坑里，妈的德国佬那边有个神枪手，而史蒂夫胸口上则是一个操蛋的大靶心。我不会让他跑出坑，就算他是指挥官也没门——这个自我牺牲的混蛋二愣子！冷得要死，我想尽办法给手保暖，这样才能稳住贝茜。昨天射杀了两个德国佬，叫史蒂夫看见了，他们还没有直接威胁到史蒂夫，两人只是在抽烟，而我在阵线这边冷血地扣下了扳机。这些事我宁愿自己动手也不想看到史蒂夫被逼出手，但我不愿让他看清战争的代价以及战争赤裸裸的真相。出散兵坑前我得来只烟，因为我拦不了史蒂夫多久，外面那个神枪手需要会会更神的那个了。

###  **1月12日**

史蒂夫和我拖着伤员往回撤，但实际上只有史蒂夫在拖人，而我在提供掩护。这个可怜虫一半的内脏吊在外面，人还在尖叫，我知道他已经死了，可是史蒂夫还不知道，等我们把人拖到军医那他已经不叫了。史蒂夫大概之前没见过自己人以这种方式死去。他抽光了我一半的烟，跟我说他还能再快些，应该再快些，这个傻乎乎的混蛋（punk）什么都往自己肩上揽不是吗？ 但我不知道该怎么开导他，因为我见过足够多的死亡，但这种事并没有因此变轻松。实际上我只能看见哈利，这就够让我觉得自己正在经历死亡了。

###  **1月14日**

坐在一架解放者号改装的运输机上[4]，我们要回英国了。长官对于史蒂夫自由发挥协助前线的做法颇有微词，但是上校留了一封信，说“他手下人的士气从没这么高过”，在我听来就是一堆屁话。不过看着史蒂夫向坦克发起进攻，拿盾牌毁掉炮管，那场景操他妈的过瘾，虽然差点叫我后半辈子心脏病缠身。我似乎几天没没睡了，但飞机上太冷睡不着。

我想起妈妈怀着卷卷的时候，当时我大概真的很焦虑，因为我想不通一个新宝宝怎么能比得上泰德和杰克好。妈妈对我说：“亲爱的，你要记住一点，爱是唯一一样取之不尽用之不竭的东西。” 好吧，在战场上想这些事挺奇怪的，但当时我们的小队已经撤下前线，吃上了热食，累得要死，不想说话，但是所有人都活着，也主要归功于所有人的努力。我猜自己脑子里有一部分总在怀疑：“这些怪人不可能组成一个真正的小队。” 除了史蒂夫，他们没人配和哈利、塔里、格伦、利普士康并肩作战。” 但到头来可靠之人比想象的多，尽管我们是一群怪人，但每个人都值得信赖，如果我学到了什么，那就是值得信赖的伙伴胜过一切。

###  **1月15日**

我们被安排在伦敦格罗夫纳街上的一座豪宅里[5]，显然是战争期间征用的，主人已经跑到乡下另一间宅子里去了。我想象不了拥有一栋房产的情况，更别说两栋了。记得我家当初搬进三室公寓的情形，卷卷大概八岁，她很严肃地问我：“巴基，我们现在是富人了吗？” 哈！笑死人了。不过我已经写信给妈妈，如果自己遭遇不测，死亡抚恤金用来买房，所以未来我可能真的会“拥有”一栋房子。

总之史蒂夫作为美国队长单独住一间，剩下的两人一间，我和琼斯，德尼埃和杜根，因为弗沃斯明确拒绝和“法国佬”搭伙过日子。史蒂夫非常过意不去。跟美国队长相关的事情都让他感到局促，但我一辈子都追随着他，总还是有原因的不是吗？ 我叫史蒂夫别想了，得把房间打理好，随时准备接待心上人。他戳了我一下怪疼的！

总之，住在一个储物柜不用挪来挪去的地方感觉真奇怪。更奇怪的是，两天前我们还在前线，今天却有人问我们要不要来点茶和培根。前线再糟糕你也会习惯，但是被拖回文明世界就很让人困惑了，伦敦尤其使人无所适从。我从没感到过这么格格不入，弗沃斯花了点时间适应，但和伦敦居民聊天会让人意识到自己高一都没读完。

我们入住时信件早到了。在【奥——】的时候给妈妈寄了一封信，我和泰迪在底下署了名，妈妈一定很高兴我们仨能一起庆祝圣诞节。妈妈、卷卷、几个我认识的姑娘寄来了圣诞贺卡，根据卷卷的说法， 整个布鲁克林 “洋溢着自豪之情”，为史蒂夫（卷卷说也为我，但我又不瞎，知道我俩之中谁才是那个让家庭主妇们“洋溢着自豪之情”的罪魁祸首），不过收到姑娘们的示爱信那也是意料之中。玛格丽特和哈利其他的家人都没来信，芭比也没给卷卷寄信（至少卷卷说没收到）。得不到消息，不知道她怎样，甚至不清楚她给双胞胎取了什么名字，这种感觉很不好受。我们闹得最开心的一次，要属大家赌米勒孩子叫什么的那回。赌局是弗兰克·卡斯特兰诺搞的，把所有人怂恿进来，他自然也押了钱，但他是那种大家都不嫌弃的搞事份子。我猜赌了那局之后，他下半辈子都不愁香烟和赌筹了。哈利也加入了，直到买入的人够多才肯开口，正好德马克带着一些水果出现，德马克赌孩子叫“伊迪斯”，跟自己妈妈一个名字，结果赢了。当然后来真相大白，哈利一听到水果的事就和德马克沆瀣一气了！哈利从不会错过恶作剧的机会。

伦敦很吵，但巨大的声响与我所习惯的那种完全不同。我猜这里空袭的情况大概不是很糟，我不怎么焦虑，但好像还是在等着炮弹落下。一闭上眼睛，皮肤就开始刺痒。不是说我想回前线，但当你手头有事可做，当你的伙伴命在旦夕，你的脑子会静下来，而我只想静一静。

###  **1月22日**

弗兰克·卡斯特兰诺来信了。这是我第一次收到A连兄弟们的消息，想来也不奇怪，毕竟所有人不是还在医院躺着就是已经在回家的路上了。我知道有几个人决定回到团里，脑子里能记起来的有吉米·德兰尼[6]、西恩[7]，还有1排的多尔弟[8]。总之弗兰克信上说他也要回去。人伤得不重，就是腿上感染了导致营养不良，他说正在恢复。哈利和我，还有几乎整个2排的人都不在了，一想到他回去以后排里全是新人我就难过。不知道弗兰克怎么受得了。我不知道那样的重创之下哪里还能凑齐一个团的人。但弗兰克写道，据说3营当时没上前线，重建工作就围绕着3营展开。整个团里有三个排毫发无伤!

弗兰克现在升了技术军士，依我看他早该受到提拔了，名至实归。弗兰克署名时一板一眼地用上了大写字母，“军士”两个字下面划了三条线。除了新消息，弗兰克的信上没怎么提其他事。我想实际上是这样的：我俩都明白再也见不到哈利或者史基普了，但谁也不忍心宣诸笔头。一旦白纸黑字写下来，就再没有一点模糊的余地了。突击队这边，杜根和琼斯在内的队员都懂得回避战友阵亡的话题。我觉得史蒂夫对这件事还没什么概念。倒不是说他就该对朋友阵亡这件事有什么切实的领悟——毕竟多亏了他我们才没死绝。

###  **1月25日**

SSR[9]和OSS指挥官、SOE都闹得很僵[10]，下次行动的后勤问题还牵涉到成堆的字母代号。要出发去某个希腊小岛，我猜这么写会招致卡特特工的死亡凝视，但“希腊小岛”这四个字又能暴露多少信息呢？ 过去几天我们盯着地图研究个没完，足够我了解这四个字不能代表什么了。大家都焦躁得像是裤裆里爬了蚂蚁。

###  **1月27日**

我过去还以为空降到奥地利就是我听过最糟的点子了。指挥官的意思是在夜间登陆海滩，只有我们七个，计划是只要这边发出信号，504步兵团就会马上伞降一个连的兵力提供支援。我还知道82师刚在安济奥完成了一次空降任务，让他们一周之后回头再跳一次简直残忍。总之，我不知道OSS/SSR是怎么说服克拉克将军采取这个计划的，希望将军还能有点理智。但是从萨来诺战役来看，克拉克将军打从一开始就没什么理智。哈利就开过玩笑：“士兵们都在喊：‘_回家（__home）！回家！回家！‘_，结果克拉克偏偏就能听成：_‘罗马（Rome）！罗马！罗马！’_[11]”无论如何，根据我们在意大利的经验，就算82师觉得自己个个骁勇善战，单凭一个连的兵力就想在希腊开辟第二战场那是痴人说梦！依我看，这样做的唯一的后果就是让一大群人暴露在危险之中，而我们七个人只要稍稍机警些就能完成任务——攻击目标并且活着回来。

艾克西塔克斯“左尉”在简报中说明了希腊的状况[12]，确实让人怒气翻腾，据估计，有几千人死于饥荒，都是因为操他娘的德国佬——饿死的不是士兵或者反抗人士，而是母亲和孩子。还在国内的时候，我和人聊天，有人依然认为我们应该专注于日本，谁管欧洲要把自己炸上天啊。我想国内的人把事情想得太简单了。全国上下居然全忘了饿着肚子睡觉的情形？ 我从没忘记过。这世上有善有恶，不管他们怎么评价“该死的帝国主义”，当母亲和孩子们接连饿死的时候，孰善孰恶没有模糊的余地。

###  **1月29日**

感谢上帝，SSR终于还是改主意了。行动只有我们。从没想过我会因为毫无后援感到开心。我受不了眼睁睁看其他连队遭受屠杀，如果这个【九——】基地有【阿——】那次一半的火力，这些士兵就会面临单方面的屠杀。_Gam zu l’tova_。

**史料注释：篝火行动**  
**1943年12月31日-1944年1月9日**

奥地利白湖，党卫研究部（SS-FD）保密权限最高的基地就坐落于此，这个机构更为人熟知的名字来源于它的机构标志——九头蛇。步兵训练营和武器研发中心位于白湖岸边，该建筑群由地面、地下、水下设施构成，超过八千名训练有素的SS-FD人员驻守于此。

12月31日午夜，SSR107（后称为咆哮突击队）伞降进入距基地约100公里的奥地利盖尔塔尔山谷。SSR107在夜色的掩护下穿过阿尔卑斯山脉，在1月1日和1月2日间对白湖发起了突袭。

上千名党卫军士兵和研究人员毫无防备，一部分原因是基地刚庆祝完新年，另一部分原因是基地位置偏远，自认难以受到盟军轰炸威胁。SSR107先是在关键区域战略性地部署了炸药，包括通往地下基地和水下设施的隧道、武器库、主要出入口等，尤其是为SS-FD提供致命武器的研发和生产工厂。SSR107在接下来一个半小时时间内利用无线电遥控引爆了散布在白湖区域的炸药，

数以千计的SS-FD人员或在爆炸中当场死亡、或受困于塌方的隧道之内。据美国队长战后报告称，SSR107最终与大约500名尚有战力的士兵展开交火，但因地面火药库被炸毁、防卫力量无法确定突袭的规模等原因，对方无法组织起有效的反抗。

爆炸过后仅一小时，SSR107驾驶事先准备好的两辆SS-FD越野吉普进行撤离。七位突击队员向南行驶了540公里，艰难穿越奥意边界的雪山地带，最终汽油耗尽。突击队接着在严酷的气候下穿越了崎岖的地形带，从背面艰难突破纳粹国防军阵线，对方始料未及，SS107最终和美利坚第45步兵师接头。

篝火行动是一场士气、战略、策略上的伟大胜利。这次行动将白湖基地从地图上彻底抹去，瓦解了敌人战力，对SS-FD关键设施和预备人员造成了不可挽回的破坏。战争进行到这个节点，对于摇摇欲坠的纳粹势力而言，训练有素且机动灵活的步兵部队是数量珍稀的无价之宝，据估算，SS-FD在白湖袭击中损失了15%的战力。

然而，比战略上的胜利更重要的则是美国队长所激发的高昂士气和精神上的胜利。敌方清醒地认识到，盟军有勇气有能力孤军深入，成功避开侦查，并以小股力量发起毁灭性的袭击，SS-FD高层由此陷入恐慌。SS-FD于1942年在挪威消灭了一整个团的英国远征军，由此开始，SS-FD在每场战斗中都占据了武力上的优势。五周之内，SS-FD接连两次溃不成军——一次在位于意大利阿扎诺的Vorstellenlager（“幻想集中营”），一次在“固若金汤”的白湖——这导致SS-FD在接下里14个月的全面战争阶段犯下了诸多战略性错误。

* * *

**章节注释（译者注用星号标注，其余为原作者注）：**

[1] *苏打蛋蜜乳，一种发源于布鲁克林的饮料，由鲜奶和气泡水混合制成。【返回】

[2]* Horn&Hardart餐厅，一家二十世纪上半页红遍费城和纽约的前卫餐厅，供应食物的方式类似于今天的自动售货机，往各种自动上餐机里投入硬币就能获得正餐、甜点、咖啡等。【返回】

[3]*吉米·卡格尼，三四十年代著名演员，经常出演硬汉角色，代表作《人民公敌》。【返回】

[4]B-24解放者号重型轰炸机是历史上生产最多的多引擎飞机。【返回】

[5]从1944年到战争结束，战略服务办征用了其欧洲总部附近的一座民房，供美国队长及咆哮突击队员居住。虽然这间民房现在属于私产，但屋主维持了两间突击队卧室的原貌，每年休战纪念日对大众开放。【返回】

[6]下士詹姆斯·德兰尼（1922—）回到107团，以杰出的表现服役到战争结束，1944年底提升为中士。【返回】

[7]四级技术军士欧提斯·西恩（1922—）也回到了107团，在诺曼底战役中获得银星勋章和紫心勋章。西恩军士在1945年以三级技术军士的身份退役。【返回】

[8]鲁道夫·多尔弟军士（1917—1945）参加了诺曼底和比利时的战役，于1945年1月阵亡。【返回】

[9]SSR，即战略科学预备役，是OSS战略服务办下属的秘密机构。【返回】

[10]SOE，即英国特别行动处，英国秘密情报组织，负责派遣间谍、破坏纳粹占据区域、组织平民发起反抗。【返回】

[11]马克·克拉克将军领导美军在地中海区域的作战，他执着于拿下罗马，甚至不惜牺牲其他战略目标，因此被批评为好大喜功。士兵讽刺他是“马克·奥勒留·克拉库斯”（*马克·奥勒留为罗马帝国知名帝王，著有《沉思录》）。克拉克被认为是二战期间最无能的美军将领之一。克拉克最终确实占领了罗马，但一直拖到了1944年6月，讽刺的是，这一成就在随后诺曼底登陆的对比下被迅速遗忘。【返回】

[12]尽管“中尉（lieutenant)”一词在英式英语和美式英语里拼法一样，但如巴恩斯日记里所写，英国人把这个词读作“左尉（leftenant）”。【返回】


	8. 1944年2月

** 第八章：1944年2月 **

** 纳粹占领下的希腊 **

### 2月2日

这里的情况超乎我之前所有的想象。在西西里的时候，我觉得战火还没来得及烧出战场侵入老百姓的日常生活；意大利的时候我们则一直待在前线，不知道老百姓过的是什么日子。但这里是人间地狱。我们和英国特别行动处的特工接头。整个岛上只有不到四百人尚且自由，大多数是老弱病残，还有女性和儿童。其余的全被【<strike>九</strike><strike>——</strike>】抓去做苦力了。我们的联系人叫小安[1]，虽然才十六七岁，但和史蒂夫一样坚定。他带突击队员跟伙伴们碰头，对方无线联络伦敦方面，报告我们平安到达。我们七人的到来并没在这些人中造成轰动，但小安的奶奶（就算不是奶奶，也至少是把他藏在地窖里的老妇人）见我们来了，试图招待我们，她过去数月只有蔫了吧唧的菜叶子可吃！我们反而分了她一些口粮（给她也好，左右对我不管用，上周得往腰带上打个新洞）。

明天计划如下，德尼埃和弗沃斯联合反抗组织，在被我们称为“礼帽”的目标周围部署炸弹。谢天谢地，重型设备有史蒂夫来扛，看德尼埃掏出一大箱东西时，我还以为他在开玩笑。我也纠结了一下：“嘿史蒂夫，你知不知道我们得淌过齐腰深的海水？” 史蒂夫只是笑，这对他确实完全不算问题——只见史蒂夫把箱子稳在肩上，抢在所有人前头登上了海滩——这真是我见过最奇妙的事了，史蒂夫和我从小的愿望终于实现，那时我们都盼着他的身体能神奇地好起来。

总之，德尼埃似乎把不列颠群岛的每一包炸药都带来了，说实话，当我看见岛民们的状况之后，只想尽快把那群【<strike>九</strike><strike>——</strike>】王八蛋炸上天。

我去打探情况，史蒂夫、杜根、琼斯、森田则保持隐蔽。不幸的是，他们四个大白天出门太扎眼了，我就没问题，要么是因为我发色较深，又或者是我已经瘦得和凄苦的岛民没什么两样了。史蒂夫争取了很久，我指着M奶奶家的照片问他：“史蒂夫，告诉我你能假扮成里面的谁？” 史蒂夫虽然不甘心还是得放弃了。他当然不甘心，史蒂夫从来都不放心让别人孤军奋战。

### 2月3日

按照弗沃斯的说法，这叫“就差演员登场”了。反抗组织里年龄最大的就是我们的朋友小安，其余都是小男孩。但这群孩子极其坚定，我很能理解，想想他们的父兄正在“礼帽”里掉脑袋，妈妈和妹妹们则在外面饿肚子。我让琼斯和森田搭把手，稍微教这些孩子使枪，他们之前都没见过和自己一样的人，所以学得很认真，尤其鉴于琼斯挺有语言天赋会说一点希腊语。琼斯入伍前甚至还是个大学生，他这种人居然被军队扔去打杂，太他妈浪费了，琼斯尽职尽责，没有哪一点比不上我A连的兄弟们，琼斯和我们所有人一样可靠。今天吃饭的时候他跟我说他在乔治亚受训，当时一群乡下佬攻动手打了三个黑人士兵，这三人反而被逮捕了[2]，说是他们用下流的眼神盯着白人女性，给警察关了几天军队才介入，有一个人在狱中被打到瞎了一只眼，最终离开了军队。琼斯如果出现在了错误的地点，也可能落得这样的下场，想到这点我就难受。

史蒂夫为了把琼斯拉进来费了多少劲我都看在眼里[3]，但鉴于他打嘴仗从无败绩，我没什么好担心的，论起牙尖嘴利，史蒂夫在布鲁克林可能只排在卷卷后面。但我现在可以想象琼斯当时作何感想——军队招你进来，又指着肤色说你不行。

今晚的计划是德尼埃和男孩们各自找好位置，史蒂夫和我打前哨，杜根、琼斯、森田袭击侧翼。“礼帽”以前是公共设施，M奶奶帮我搞出了一份地图，她记得很清楚。即使事先有准备，我还是紧张，说不定哪里就出问题了。在意大利的时候阿尔多·卡特总是抱怨计划赶不上变化，哈利有次说：“卡特，你就照着设想的反方向做计划，”阿尔多问，“那如果反方向的计划也落空了呢？” 哈利答：“那还不赶紧把艾森豪尔将军喊来，你是整个意大利最幸运的混球，现在第五军交给你管了。”

### 2月6日

即使我们成功了，绑了五十个纳粹王八蛋等着海军来接，即使这群男孩谁都没受重伤，即使“礼帽”行动余下的部分一帆风顺，但最糟糕的地方在于，德国佬烧光了岛上的田地和食物，什么糊口的东西都没了，我们得把这群人留在这种地方。红十字会在希腊忙得不可开交，尤其是这座岛这样的偏远地区，即使我们摧毁了“礼帽”，这些人也不一定能活到战争结束。我们帮这些人获得了一丁点自由，但不敢细想——他们的结局很可能还是一样凄惨。手握着自由死去，那也还是死。

我也想过，既然这些德国佬是【<strike>九</strike><strike>——</strike>】的人，狙杀他们也许感觉不同，也许不会令我恶心，但感觉完全没有变。这算好事还是坏事？ 我的一部分意识说这有什么好在意的，我但凡有一点在乎哈利和利普士康，就他妈该杀个痛快。当深陷战场跟人搏命的时候，你没时间思考，但当我盯着瞄准镜稳住呼吸的时候，除了思考什么也做不了。当挣扎和恐惧都被剥离，你只能正视自己即将结束一条生命的事实。但这些德国佬是【<strike>九</strike><strike>——</strike>】，鬼都知道他们一个个全该下地狱，但问题是，我这辈子都不想成为亲手送他们下地狱的那个人。

### 2月9日

伦敦。弗沃斯说是回到了格罗夫纳街“里”。搞定汇报，花了好几个小时，感谢上帝终于完了！我他妈饿疯了，幻想自己为了逃出来砸碎了WAAC的打字机[4]。我们得知交上去的情报“处理”起来得花上几周，要“采访来宾”。作为在德国人手里接受过数次“采访”的“来宾”，我宁愿不去想象“采访”的过程。森田和我跟上面申请是不是可以向【<strike>九</strike><strike>——</strike>】提供一点援助，但回复是就算申请通过了我们也未必知道。我在弗沃斯的帮助下写下了他们的名字（“巴恩斯，我研习过古希腊语，不是当代希腊语，然我将竭诚襄助——什么人会这么说话？），我下定决心战争过后要查一查那些人的情况，尤其是M奶奶。我觉得她会和薇妮成为好朋友。

总之，我们能休息几天，我要吃饱睡饱还要喝个酩酊大醉，杜根提议来个拼酒比赛，他抢了个先手，在回伦敦的路上就喝起来了，我们得赶紧追上。

### 2月11日

信件。玛格丽特·米勒来信。看到她的署名我感觉手中的信像是有千斤重。她没让我等很久。两个孩子一个叫哈罗德二世，另一个叫乔治（名字来源于哈利的爸爸）。11月24日出生的双胞胎，都很健康。她是在12月3日接到哈利阵亡的消息的，而在此之前报纸上已经在报道107步兵团获救的消息了。我揪心得鼻子发酸。

她在信中说，除了敌人，她不怪我，也不责怪其他任何人。哈利跟我说过她的妻子是一位多么优秀的女性，我读到这样的内容毫不感到意外，但却不觉得自己得到了宽恕。她还写道：“如果你知道哈利是怎么死的，就算担心我会痛苦，也还请写信告知。不知道真相，糟糕的想象，都让我在想到他的每分每秒备受煎熬。就算我在回忆二人最美好的时光，最深重的恐惧还是会爬上心头”。我又能作何回应呢? 我知道她一定非常希望哈利走得干脆，希望哈利不知道这就是死亡，没有任何痛苦。但真相不是如此，真相是，他死得很惨，哈利死得很惨，他吓坏了，任谁也帮不上一点忙。我帮不上忙。我知道上百万卷入到这场战争里的人都是这种下场，我知道我也可能落得这样的下场，甚至是史蒂夫（上帝啊请一定不要让这种事发生——我宁愿自己先死，否则我怎么受得了）。也许这么想有些自私，但我情愿去死也不想告诉她真相。当今这个世道，他的死法也许司空见惯——这是多么可怕的想法啊——但对我而言，目睹哈利惨死，这是我迄今所见所感的一切中最可怕的事。至于玛格丽特那边，我得有多残忍才会去考虑如实相告。我最不想的，就是成为一个残忍的人。

我想到了史蒂夫，还有亨利·俄哈罗兰，罗杰斯先生死在法国马丁[5]，史蒂夫的情况同小哈利和乔治很相似——都是出生才几个月。俄哈罗兰的父亲也死了，我记得他当时稍微大些，只知道父亲死战场上了，不知道是怎么死在哪死的。我从没问过他，但我猜他也在好奇。不知道情况一不一样。毕竟小哈利和乔治会知道，他们的爸爸战死在韦纳夫罗，哈利是个优秀得操蛋的士兵，也是我见过的最好的人。我会亲口告诉他们，但这和玛格丽特向我询问的东西不一样。这算什么世道，要拿这种问题折磨我：是拒绝一位遗孀唯一的请求，还是为了尊重她的意愿而给她带去毁灭[6]？

### 2月14日

昨天从一个红十字会姑娘那听说，情人节那天有为战争孤儿举办的慈善活动，我告诉了史蒂夫，今天我俩决定走一趟，杜根也一起。去了发现全是小姑娘，最大的也就卷卷那个年纪，活动是为了给她们筹集善款和衣物。好吧，史蒂夫已经是好莱坞巨星克拉克·盖博那个级别的名人了，我猜消息飞速传遍了伦敦街头，因为我们到场还没半小时，这里已经跟新年集会一样了。但是我得说这也许是我经历过最棒的情人节——包括1940年和多多的那次！

有个挺时髦的乐队，但我们到的时候大家都还干站着，所以我问乐手知不知道《气氛刚刚好》这首曲子。他们当然知道，所以我直接走向那群丫头，毫不意外地发现她们都面色苍白神情忧郁。我手上拿着军帽，挑了一个小丫头问道：“女士，能赏光和我跳支舞吗？” 瞧她们的脸！从没见谁的脸红得这么快。总之她压下红晕跟我说：“您都尚未介绍自己，我可不会答应！” 我笑了起来，说道：“好吧，女士，我是美利坚陆军的巴恩斯上士[7]！” 她微微咧嘴，回道：“都没人来介绍我们认识！” 小姑娘示意比她还小的好友帮忙，这位小朋友用小小的声音地说：“请容我向您介绍苏珊·克雷蒙斯。”

我稍稍鞠躬，伸出手让小苏珊握着，她还没十岁呢，就开始教训我注意礼仪了！但是当我们进入舞池，她靠过来非常严肃地说：“巴恩斯上士，我恐怕不知道这支舞要怎么跳。” 我告诉她：“别担心小可爱，有我呢！”接着她露出了我见过的最开心的笑容。我像和卷卷跳舞一样带着她转了几圈，这也让整场的“气氛刚刚好”起来了（哈！这支乐队有两下子）。史蒂夫让杜根去几条街外的红十字会俱乐部找来更多美国大兵，这样就有一群 “甜甜圈男孩”（那些小丫头这么称呼我们）来当姑娘们的舞伴了。说实话，跟这些小姑娘一起，战争孤儿的慈善活动比任何人想象中的都要有趣。虽然史蒂夫笨得像是长了两条左腿，他还是很抢手——这里的孩子和其他地方的人一样，都在海报和新闻上见过史蒂夫！

十点左右孩子们该回去了，小苏珊找上我，握着我的手说：“上士，你能给我写信吗？” 这叫人怎么回答？ 我告诉她：“每周都会写，只要你叫我巴基。” 她露出了小姑娘该有的笑容——双亲没有被德国佬炸死、唯一的兄长没死在敦刻尔克的小姑娘该有的笑容[8]。

我找照顾她的人要来地址，我会给她写信，还要看看能不能叫卷卷也跟她保持联络[9]。我忍不住担心卷卷会变成苏珊这样，卷卷的哥哥们也全都参军了，我们最终会打回法国，也许还有另一场敦刻尔克不是吗？这种事想来就让人难受，但即使我不上前线了，深入敌后似乎也不能让我的命更好。

### 2月16日

安济奥传来坏消息，我们听说大家打得很艰难。读到第3军的消息时，我发现自己在琢磨：107团无论如何都会到意大利，只是如果我们从未被调到36师，就会进攻安济奥而不是萨来诺。我猜一个人在战争中最不该问的问题就是“如果”。有时，你在散兵坑里躲避轰炸，或者边跑出散兵坑边希望掩护火力足够强大，你发现这都得靠命。这一刻你右边的人被炸碎，下一个可能就是你。设想“如果”不仅在当时没用，在当下也没用。

总之，在伦敦我们凭史蒂夫的军衔获取了很多前线消息。杜根和森田为15步兵师敬了一杯酒，他们都是C连的人，但直到【<strike>阿</strike><strike>——</strike>】事件才认识，谁成想他们现在好得分不开了！“不知道你怎么想，但像这样坐在酒吧里感谢上帝不用上前线，他妈糟透了”，杜根和我聊起最近的报告时说道。想来也奇怪，论起退役资格，我们其实早该回家了（哪怕对森田而言，回家等于回加州，谁想去那种地方啊？）。之所以留下来，是为了追随史蒂夫，他去哪我们去哪，但待在这里不上前线，不知怎么还是觉得对不起兄弟们。

我倒是收到了切诺维茨的来信。可怜的、可怜的切诺维茨。他伤得那么重，已经不是能不能回家的问题了，而是得先在英国接受四周的治疗才能启程。现在他到家了，尽管信中没说什么——大多是“我听卡斯特兰诺和本森说了这些那些”——但他失去弗兰克之后显然非常迷茫，更别提埃利斯和鲍尔也死了。“我去公园看孩子们玩球，瞥到街角的店子，弗兰克以前踢球砸坏了他家玻璃，现在还是木板封着”——弗兰克死了，A连都有谁来照看着切诺维茨，我不禁担心他现在根本没人照料[10]。他在信中仍称我为“中士”——既然大家都从【<strike>阿</strike><strike>——</strike>】活下来了，我要给他写信，切诺维茨离开了军队，至少得让他拿名字称呼我。

### 2月17日

周一要去别的地方接受为期七天的训练。鉴于弗沃斯和德尼埃从没去过美国，今晚我们就去皮卡迪利广场上的虹角俱乐部感受一下，在把德国佬打趴下之前，这家专为美国大兵设立的劳军俱乐部就是最佳选项。总之，外面灰蒙蒙的，气氛压抑，搞得我们这些美国大兵想家想得要死，但周六的虹角俱乐部能嗨上天！各个战区的人都有，有些人是回国或者出任务途经伦敦，有些人则跟我们一样，还有驻扎得比较近坐火车来的。

总之，史蒂夫在外面引人注意，我们轻轻松松就把琼斯搞进来了。找了一间有收音机、台球桌、飞镖盘的屋子，杜根跑去给全员搞来一大堆可乐、甜甜圈、汉堡（比西西里的汉堡好太多了！），我发誓大家边吃边拿把厨房都搬空了。我是估摸着这次训练的伙食大概和上次一样糟心，所以想着提前做好准备。史蒂夫吃得比我见过任何人都多，也比任何人见过的都多。

“队长”，弗沃斯在史蒂夫清空汉堡并向华夫饼发起进攻（老天保佑虹角俱乐部）时说道，“再这样下去你的窈窕身材就要不保了，”杜根插嘴，“你可闭嘴吧弗沃斯，队长的奶子是全美军最他妈棒的。” 史蒂夫差点被华夫饼噎死——我看这怕不是血清都救不回来？ 我们全都大笑起来，琼斯本来在眼皮打架，一下子醒了瞌睡：“奶子？” 森田掐着他的肩膀说道： “总有一天你会懂的，琼斯”。我说：“我老觉得史蒂夫喜欢把救生衣穿在制服底下，丰乳肥臀韦斯特，前凸后翘救生衣[11]！”史蒂夫和杜根同时喷了酒，大家笑得东倒西歪。

### 2月19日

昨晚的轰炸很糟糕。我们几乎整晚都躲在防空洞里，尽管这不同于蹲在散兵坑里挨炸，但你不可避免地会把两件事联想在一起。爆炸声不一样，但那种无力感是一样的。史蒂夫尤其痛恨如此——他总是痛恨自己无能为力。大部分人看着他，会说他之所以优秀，是因为力量和体型，但真相却是：他的身体终于配得上他的意志了。但就算是他也拿轰炸机无可奈何。

我们和其他人一起躲在防空洞里，其中还有美国人，他们是最沮丧的，英国人这时反而认命了。他们如何不认命呢？ 已经被轰炸三年了。总之BBC的初步报道说这次空袭非常严重。我们现在正在前往【<strike>T——</strike>】的火车上，我想写信然后睡觉，在火车上靠着大家好像更容易入睡。

### 2月22日

下次行动敲定了。某个“物品”（及其负责人）正搭程戈林的个人专线前往巴黎[12]，我们要抢夺该物品，因此要和F部门的负责人（从前两天的情况来看，这伙人都是混蛋）联合行动[13]。如果你需要任何仇恨德国佬的理由，这就是了——什么王八蛋能有自己的火车？

卡特特工几乎认识F部门的每个人，她是国特别行动处暂时借调给OSS/SSR的，那个给史蒂夫打血清的德国医生之所以在我们手上（我要是能够，绝对要怒吼一通），是因为卡特40年年底在战区活动——她凭一己之力把医生从斯特拉斯堡搞到了伦敦。说实话我觉得有人该把艾森豪尔喊来，都有卡特了谁还需要一支军队啊？ 只要派她上场，这场战争不到一周就会结束！

卡特虽然经验丰富，但这次任务却不和我们一起，我还以为她会很沮丧，但并没有。我问为什么，卡特抛过来一个我这辈子从姑娘脸上看到过最嫌弃的眼神：“动动脑子，巴恩斯上士，我知道的情报太多了”，意思是她如果被俘虏，情报落到敌人手里，那就太危险了。琼斯看着她的表情仿佛亲眼见着耶稣再临（当然我觉得卡特在所有人心中都有这么神）：“见鬼了，打死我都不信你能泄密”。我们都笑了，因为这是真话，我认识这位女士三个月，如果她被俘虏，我得同情德国佬而不是她！

但她不但没笑还摇了摇头，拿出我们从各自母亲以外的女性脸上见过最严厉的眼神盯着我们，她说：“有件事你们必须知道，不仅要知道还要铭记于心，无论一个人多么强大、多么聪明、多么勇敢，只要给足时间，任何人都会被攻破”。

琼斯马上笑不出来了，他的表情变得很阴郁。而我可以感受到史蒂夫投过来的视线，鉴于他在【<strike>阿</strike><strike>——</strike>】找到我时的所见所闻。听到卡特这么说，我觉得胃里一紧，有什么糟糕的东西翻涌上来。没人审问过我任何问题，总之没问情报，我坚持了几周，但我现在仍然时不时惊醒，怀疑自己确实泄露了情报，现在的一切只是一场梦，我可能会在任何一刻真正醒来，回到那个地方。这场战争给我带来了诸多恐惧，但除了失去史蒂夫之外，我最怕的就是这个，甚至比丢掉性命更怕。当时如果继续下去他们会做什么？我不知道自己能不能坚持下去。你不能真正记住疼痛，但你确实记得恐惧，它钻进你的肋骨扎根，无论怎样都赶不走。

最滑稽的是，明天的训练主题是如果被俘虏了要怎么做。去他妈的狗屎。我想我们六人之中我已经学会了。

### 2月23日

信件。卷卷说她读到杂志上说每年寄给美国士兵的信有几十亿封。如果有什么东西能证明这个世界不正常，这就是了——人不该背井离乡，所见所闻所做所处，俱是噩梦，几个月几个月都是如此。一家人不该这样天各一方。我觉得家书像是又长又细的线，是钢琴的琴弦，从布鲁克林一路延伸到这里，妈妈寄来的信，字字句句仿佛是她刚刚在那头拨动了琴弦，而我会接收到一声回响，哪怕只有片刻就消散了。我喜欢想象她写下每一个字的场景，妈妈有一张书桌，这张书桌从记事起就跟着我家搬来搬去，炉子上放着咖啡壶，腿上盖着史蒂夫送的被子，那原本是史蒂夫妈妈的东西。妈妈会看着窗外的消防梯，也许正在下雪，万籁俱寂，她想到我，想到泰德和杰克，想着我们很快——一定会很快——就能回家。我有多少次走进房间就看见她坐在那里？身上沾着面粉，也许有什么想法要记下来或者有封信要写？

想想有那么多同我妈妈一样的母亲（尽管不及她那么温柔善良——怎么可能比得上？）正在做着相同的事，不仅在美国也在英国在法国在苏联甚至在德国，她们都在尽着母亲的本分给孩子们写信，有些信也许根本到不了这些孩子手上。母亲们拨动琴弦，枯等着，没有尽头地枯等着，就为了几千里之外有谁拨动琴弦。历史上从没有哪场战争是母亲发起的。

### 2月26日

我想吃科瓦斯基夫人做的土豆馅大饺子，她以前总是一做一打，把整栋楼的人都喊来吃。还有薇妮做的面包卷，摩尔夫人的油炸苹果、炸土豆，感恩节的土豆泥、豆子、火鸡，丽塔父母在街角开了家小店，只有夏天才卖的枫糖粒。棒球场的香肠，还有啤酒、刨冰、汉堡。妈妈的表哥在布鲁克林公园里开了一家面包点，他家的贝果和三文鱼。老天爷啊我好饿。

### 2月28日

今晚出发。这次比之前所有任务都更复杂，不是树林，不是偏远的小岛，而是巴黎。巴黎，埃菲尔铁塔上挂着天杀的万字旗的巴黎。情报称，巴黎一片愁云惨淡，食物几乎消耗殆尽，每样东西都要限额分配，每条街巷都有德国佬巡视。卡特从当地的朋友那听来一些消息，再加上她了解到的福熙街84号内的种种[14]，足以令人失去食欲，而史蒂夫则愤怒得差点跳进英吉利海峡直接游到巴黎加来港，也许脚踝上还带着个德尼埃——考虑他现在的体型我打包票这比两栖装甲船快得多。

今晚是朔月，或者朔月刚过，都被云遮住了，在我看来像是最不适合伞降的情形，但他们又不会询问士兵的意见不是吗？ 总之，计划是把我们扔到巴黎的西北方，和几个F部门的特工接头，对方会提供单车——要骑上要几个小时——现在是三月——我都不敢想象路面的情况，但我们能熬过去的。

琼斯和森田会和“反抗势力”一起解决火车的问题，所以去巴黎的就是史蒂夫、杜根、德尼埃、弗沃斯还有我。德尼埃喜不自禁，他自1941年1月被逮捕驱逐之后就再没回过故土。他和琼斯教大家说法语，史蒂夫想知道怎么说“德国人在哪”和“请帮帮我们”，但我和杜根只关心跟法国小妞们该说什么。弗沃斯当然已经会说法语了（去他的公子哥了不起啊）。

我们该休息了，但紧张得睡不着——我似乎早该不紧张了，但从卡特特工和德尼埃那听说了福熙路84号内发生的种种，它们像是新闻一样在我脑海里不停地回放——又来了。

> **历史注释：礼帽行动**
> 
> ** _1944年2月1日-2月6日_ **
> 
> 礼帽行动的任务地点是希腊九头蛇岛（英文_Hydra_，希腊文_Ύδρα_），该岛于1941年被德军占领。1942年初，SS-FD（又名九头蛇）获得小岛控制权，将岛上著名的修道院_Profitis Ilias_改造成了实验室。SS-FD在修道院外部修建了武器试验楼和原型机制造工厂。
> 
> 这座小岛从战局的宏观层面上讲毫无战略意义，也缺乏运行核心实验室的资源，历史学家大都认为这座小岛之所以被选中，完全是因为它的名字。因为这个不幸的巧合，九头蛇岛上约有150人命丧纳粹之手，还有数百人沦为奴隶。1942年中期，岛上半数人口都被SS-FD抓去给实验室做苦力。
> 
> 1944年2月1日，SSR107在英军HMS潜艇的协助下展开了无后援的两栖渗入。当日清晨，SSR107与希腊反抗人士安德鲁· 帕萨罗斯、亚历山大·帕帕季莫斯、尼古拉斯·拉布洛波罗斯等人接头。几天之后，SS107和近三十名岛民一起奇袭了岛上的修道院，行动代号“礼帽”。
> 
> 行动包括四个主要步骤：第一步，巴恩斯上士在九十分钟的时间内，分别从三个地点狙杀三名SS-FD高级军官。第二步，冉克思·德尼埃在“礼帽”的外围建筑内部制造多起爆炸，以此吸引敌人注意，分散基地内部武装力量。第三步，罗杰斯队长、巴恩斯上士、琼斯下士带队发起地面进攻，弗沃斯中尉、杜根中士、森田下士领导另一支小队。最后，希腊反抗组织进入“礼帽”内部，发动受关押的九头蛇岛民起义，进一步制造混乱迷惑敌人。
> 
> 战斗持续了近十二个小时。“礼帽”本身守备森严，由数座机枪堡垒环绕拱卫。SSR107利用德尼埃临时改造的炸弹，摧毁了该基地的武器库，并要求敌方投降。“礼帽”一共驻扎了125名SS-FD武装人员，投降时仅47人存活。当地居民17人死亡，40人受伤，SSR107未有伤亡。
> 
> 礼帽行动不仅解放了SS-FD统治下的九头蛇岛，更是一次战略上的胜利。自阿扎诺的“幻想集中营”遭受摧毁之后，“礼帽”就成了SS-FD主要的研究机构。此次行动共俘获了28名德国工程师和科学家，在混乱的突袭中无一人想到要去销毁备份数据和研究材料。这一疏忽让盟军得以攫取关键情报。
> 
> 礼帽行动最重大的战略意义在于盟军获得了SS-FD详尽的行动档案和计划文书。据其中最为核心的文件揭露，SS-FD使用的是9转子英格玛机，而非德军加密通讯常用的3-5转子加密机。得益于这份关键情报，英国译报总部布莱切利庄园于1944年中制造出了针对九头蛇加密机型的Bombe破译机，并最终完成Ultra超越破译机，使我方有能力破译1944年11月前截取的SS-FD全部情报。

* * *

**章节注释（译者注用星号标注，其余皆为原作者注）：**

[1]后证实身份为安德鲁·帕萨罗斯（1929-2007），希腊著名记者。【返回】

[2]后证实身份为马丁·华纳一等兵（单眼失去视力）和 弗朗西斯·理查德森下士、乔瑟夫·希尔下士，他们于五十和六十年代同盖比·琼斯一起参与了民权运动。【返回】

[3]实际上，因为第一夫人艾莉诺·罗斯福的亲自介入，当时还是一等兵的琼斯才得以于1943年12月加入“美国第一支联合部队”。【返回】

[4]WAAC，女性协助军。【返回】

[5]马士-阿尔贡战役发生在第一次世界大战期间，从1918年9月一直打到一战结束，该战役系美军史上最血腥的战役，超过26000名士兵阵亡。乔瑟夫·罗杰斯下士，史蒂夫罗杰斯队长的父亲，死于1918年10月。【返回】

[6]乔治·米勒和哈罗德·米勒二世将巴恩斯军士和自己母亲玛格丽特（1920—1987）的往来书信捐赠给了美国航天航空博物馆。他们还捐出了巴恩斯军士写给他们的信，信上讲述了巴恩斯与他们父亲的友谊，米勒上士曾和巴恩斯同用一个散兵坑，当时他分享了自己对于未出生孩子寄托的希望，包括进入大学、坠入爱河等。乔治·米勒后成为了一名航空工程师，于1965年-1988年间任职于NASA下属的喷气推进实验室。哈罗德二世成为了芝加哥大学的一名历史学教授，他也是此版《夜战》的编辑。兄弟两一共养育了九个孩子。【返回】

[7] *二战期间，美军陆军的士官编制里共有五个军衔含有Sergeant一词，级别由低到高分别是中士Sergeant、上士Staff Sergeant、技术军士Technical Sergeant、军士长Master Sergeant、第一军士长First Sergeant（第一军士长与军士长同级，只是指挥权更高，可以理解为授予了领导连队任务的军士长）。所以Sergeant Barnes理论上讲可以是上述所有级别的士官。  
在本书中，巴基从1943年到1945年一路从中士做到了第一军士长，军衔多次变化，若按照常规译法处理为“中士”，恐造成误解。因此，在翻译过程中，能明确确定军衔的情况下，译者严格按照军衔翻译，若不能确定，统一处理为“巴恩斯军士”。【返回】

[8]1940年5月，超过338000名受困的英国远征军士兵从法国敦刻尔克海滩撤退。【返回】

[9]苏珊·撒切尔（出嫁前姓克莱蒙斯）（1935-）于1945年7月被叔叔约翰·克雷蒙斯收养，约翰·克雷蒙斯军士当时刚从皇家海军退役归家。苏珊后来成为了伦敦大学学院的化学教授。巴恩斯军士确实与苏珊保持书信往来直至1945年，苏珊于1978年将这些信件捐赠给了伦敦帝国战争博物馆。【返回】

[10]一等兵切斯特“切特”切诺维茨（离开军队时为下士）后半生都未能走出亲历战争和失去友人的阴影。他终生未婚，直到1962年车祸身亡之前，他都深受酒精成瘾和抑郁症的折磨。切诺维茨享年40岁。【返回】

[11]梅·韦斯特，美国四十年代的性感女神。她的名字在英文中既和 “胸”也和 “救生衣”谐音，且救生衣的形状会让人联想到她丰腴的身材，因此美国士兵用“梅·韦斯特”指代救生衣。【返回】

[12]英国特别行动处下属的F部门专门负责法国境内的间谍事务和破坏活动。【返回】

[13]戈林是纳粹德国仅次于希特勒的掌权者，在纽伦堡审判中以战争罪获死刑。【返回】

[14]福熙路84号是盖世太保在巴黎地区臭名昭著的总部。【返回】


End file.
